A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Throughout history dog's have been known as man's best friend. To a red retriever named Bailey her human is no exception. Rescued from the streets as a puppy Bailey has stayed close to her boy's side forever grateful for his love and care. This boy means the world to her, she'll follow him anywhere to keep him safe even Hogwarts. Who is this boy, you ask. That boy is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Prologue**

The first memory she ever had was the feeling of being pressed against soft fur and a tongue licking the baby fur covering the length of her body. All around she could see feel others squirming around her which she took to be her brothers, sisters and the much larger form must've been her mother.

Thrust into this strange new world blind and deaf the runt of this newborn litter of red retriever puppies felt oddly content.

This little puppy lived with her mother and five siblings behind a Chinese food restaurant in London.

During the evening hours the family slept inside a large cardboard box with a blanket laid out inside, but when the sun came out the family had the entire back alleyway to explore. As the puppies grew older, opening their eyes and ears for the first time this little area became their playground. They absorbed everything around them tumbling together without a care in the world. How could they? Their mother always there to tend to their every need. Whenever they were hungry they nurses from their mother and then when they became weaned off of her milk they joined her for meals when one of the workers inside the establishment came out to feed them leftovers the people that came to visit didn't eat.

All was well, life as a family was perfect, until one day everything changed.

Animal control came for them like they did with all strays living on the streets.

It started off like every other day for this small family. The puppies woke each other up upon first light biting, wrestling, and pestering their poor mother to distraction. None of the puppies paid any sort of attention when a truck could be heard pulling up close to the entrance to their home, but their mother certainly did.

The mother's ears perked up and she snapped her head in the direction of the noise completely on the alert.

The moment the first man wearing a uniform stepped into view the mother's lips pulled back as she growled revealing her teeth. Two more appeared carrying catchpoles and a net in their hands. In an instant the mother dog stood over her babies in a defensive position pressed low to the ground and barking at the intruders.

It all happened so fast. The animal control officers bore down on the cornered family and struck.

The runt was the only one to get away.

In such a commotion the runt was able to break free running for her life. She hid instinctively under a nearby car where these terrifying humans couldn't see her shaking in fear and confusion. Helpless to do anything to stop them the run listened to the snarls and growls from her mother as she desperately fought to defend them along with the panicked yips from her siblings. She watched as one by one her mother, brothers, and sisters were carried to the back of a truck locked up in cages.

And quick as a flash her family was gone never to be seen or heard from again. The humans were so intent on their catch that not one of them thought to do a headcount before they left. As a result one red retriever puppy was left behind.

She was only a couple of months old, but already this little puppy had to fend for herself in this new cold cruel world completely unfamiliar to her. It never once occurred to her that she'd ever be alone. Her mother and siblings had always been with her and now just like that they were gone.

The runt now spent her days wandering around London scavenging for scraps whenever she could find some where before her food had always been provided for her. Because of the trauma from the dogcatchers she opted to stay from any sort of human contact.

Fearing what would happen should anyone try to take her away to places unknown.

It was a lonely existence for such a young dog, with nary a kind word or gesture received, one that took a heavy toll on her. Months after authorities from animal control stole her family away the puppy found herself all the way at a place called Little Whinging on the outskirts of London in Surrey.

It was raining profusely. Shivering from the cold the skinny malnourished puppy sought shelter too tired to search for food. The red retriever puppy crawled into an overturned tin garbage can to get out of the rain. Of all the luck she found some fresh scraps all the way to the back. Curling up inside once she was finished with her meager meal the puppy laid her head down. She whined missing her mother, wishing she was here with her and drifted off into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

The feeling of hands gently stroking the fur along her head and back waked the puppy up. Without opening her eyes she licked the hand closest to her face getting a happy giggle in response.

The puppy opened bleary eyes to find the face of a ten-year-old boy staring down at her. The boy was small and skinny for his age wearing clothes that were clearly far too big for him in the eyes of anyone who had any sense. But the soft kindness and concern in his eyes stopped her. For some reason she felt safe. She hadn't felt anything of the like since the day her mother was taken away for good which was strangely comforting. She liked it.

Whimpering she nudged his palm with her noise which appeared to be what the boy wanted when he grinned at her actions. Somehow he managed to coax her out of the trashcan and lifted her limp body into his arms.

A boy. In her short life it hadn't crossed this puppies mind that there was any such thing as a boy. Excluding the man that fed her behind that Chinese restaurant she'd only been met with adults that wanted nothing to do with her.

"Poor puppy," he said, pity in his eyes. "Do you want to come home with me?"

The runt puppy gazed at the boy in wonderment. Could this boy be any different from all the other humans she encountered?

"Yeah, I'm taking you home," he said, smiling, hugging her snug to his chest.

Oh yes, she decided, licking the kid with the lightning shaped scare on his forehead over and over again on the face, even if he didn't actually want her she was definitely keeping this boy.

"Happy birthday to me," murmured Harry Potter, pressing his face into her coat.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm sure you guys can guess who the boy is. ;) Ha! Ha!**

 **I took a look at my profile earlier today and I realized something. Most of my stories are beginning to near completion and the thought crossed my mind that I should maybe start putting up some new ones for my readers to enjoy. So here it comes.**

 **What do you guys think? I came up with this one as I was watching the movie A Dog's Purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 1**

On the way to the boy's home at 4 Private Drive he saw fit to give his new dog a name as he carried her in his arms. That name is Bailey. He went over a couple of others before settling on that one. On the last one the newly named Bailey reacted yipping while licking his face and that was that. In the process she learned what her boys name was.

Harry Potter.

Bailey knew without a doubt that she'd found someone and a place to call home. Going by first impressions from Harry she assumed that the rest of his family would be just like him. Welcoming her into their family with open arms kind, caring, warm, and loving.

Nothing could've been further from the truth.

The Dursley's were not as Bailey expected them to be.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was a big, beefy man with blonde hair, a thick neck, and quite a large mustache on his face.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley was thin, bony, and short black of hair with curls.

Their son Dudley Dursley is ten years of age the same as her boy. But upon first glance you wouldn't initially think that since he was about two-three times the size as Harry was. Dudley certainly took after his father in many ways. He had a large pink face, not much neck, and black hair similar to his mothers, without the curl, neatly parted on his head.

All three of these individuals, Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin, were very ill tempered and disagreeable in the face of well-mannered citizens in today's society.

It was a weekend so the whole family was at the house that day. The moment Harry brought a dog into the house the Dursley's nearly threw a fit. Aunt Petunia screamed at the sight of her in Harry's arms. Uncle Vernon had roared demanding that Harry throw the mutt out onto the street immediately. Usually Harry would've cringed shrinking back under one of his uncle's tirades, but this time he bravely stood his ground refusing to do so. Uncle Vernon became so furious he tried to grab Bailey, but Harry avoided his hands running to hide under the stairs in a cramped dark cupboard.

Whenever Harry was being punished unprecedentedly he'd be locked in there for days at a time without food or water. This time it was the other way around. Harry barricaded the door with whatever he had inside so none of his relatives could tear it open. Eventually Uncle Vernon gave up and walked away, but this was far from over.

For the next few days Harry stayed inside his cupboard determined his relatives wouldn't get their hands on Bailey. The only time he went out was at night when everyone else was asleep in their beds and opportunity's when they were the only two in the house. He snuck food and water from the kitchens enough to keep them alive and small portions so none of the Dursley's would discover anything missing and let Bailey outside in the backyard to do her business. Bailey may be a puppy, but she had a pretty strong bladder and figured out quickly that she was required to do her business outside.

Harry made it clear to her. Going to the bathroom outside good, inside bad. It didn't really make a lot of sense to her, but she did complied.

Harry's absence from outside the house didn't go unnoticed by other people in the district. A couple of days into this tense stand off the Dursley have got a knock on the front door. There was a truant officer and the school counselor from the place both Harry and Dudley went to for their education. Dudley had been attending his classes, but Harry hadn't been at school for nearly a week and they wanted to know why.

Recognizing the voice of the school counselor Harry exited the cupboard with Bailey where this person and the truant officer could see him. Neither of these people saw him leave the cupboard. The Dursley's made sure of that because they'd probably be arrested on charges of child neglect if they had.

The school counselor spotted the dog and asked about her. To save face the Dursley's said that Harry had found the dog one day when he was outside playing and wanted to keep it. When they told him no they reported that he was being completely unreasonable and refused to leave his room. They couldn't get him out. The Dursley's assumed these officials would've agreed with them about getting rid of the dog.

The school counselor had other ideas. To the contrary he voiced that a dog would be good for Harry. Familiar with young Harry Potters file the counselor knew the boys parents had died when he was a baby and in spite of the tragedy occurring when he was so small it must've left some lingering trauma. He made the suggestion to get Bailey certified as an emotional support animal firmly stating it would be good for him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia absolutely loathed the idea, but they couldn't say no without drawing in suspicion. So with the greatest reluctance and a massive amount of scorn the Dursley's got Bailey checked out by a vet, micro chipped, and certified as a service animal.

A few days late Harry was back at school with Bailey at side wearing a brand new collar and a service animal vest.

The headmaster and school counselor notified the staff of this change so Harry wouldn't get problems about him taking a dog to school.

Harry was overjoyed. For once in his short life something was actually going on in his favor. Not only did he finally win out against the Dursley's at something, but he now had a pet and a friend all to call his very own. He threw himself right into the thick of it. Mixed in with his other numerous chores Harry singlehandedly took on Bailey's care and upkeep by himself, including training her. He feed her with his own food along with some dog food the Dursley's would buy occasionally to keep up appearances. Harry didn't care. He was just so happy to not be alone any longer. Slowly Harry's home situation improved. Not a lot, but it got to the point was more bearable than it previously was. It's all thanks to Bailey.

Bailey was even putting in an effort to get the Dursley's more accepting somewhat to make things easier for Harry. She quickly learned to get the newspaper and mail when it came on her own bringing it straight to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon grumbled about her slobbering over it all anyhow. Nothing seemed to satisfy the man, but she continued to try.

All in all the Dursley's didn't really have much to complain about where it came to her excluding what they went through to get Bailey certified as an emotional support animal. Hell Dudley even tried to take her from Harry once, but a teacher saw him being rough with Bailey and had stern words with their parents about it. Needless to say Dudley soon left her alone once his parents scolded him about it not wanting to draw unwanted attention to them.

Each time the Dursley's would grumble about the inconvenience of getting Bailey groomed somewhere to keep up appearances the following day her body would then appear clean and well maintained. It was as if she'd already been taken to a dog grooming establishment when in actuality she hadn't been taken to one at all. This consistent peculiarity regularly left Harry dumbfounded scratching his head in confusion. He could never figure out how this came to be.

Then again a lot of strange things happened around her boy. Bailey never got bored with her boy because life was so interesting throughout the days she spent with him. There was one time when they were at school and Dudley's friends were chasing them around the premises to lay down a beating. One minute Harry and Bailey were running away and the next they were sitting on top of the chimney looming from the top of the schools rooftop.

Also, total strangers would come up to Harry from out of nowhere in total mystery. A tiny man in a violet top had bowed to Harry when they were out with Aunt Petunia food shopping, an old woman waved to him merrily on a bus, and a bald man in a purple coat shook his hand in the street.

Bailey didn't give any of these people a second thought. Not once had she sensed any kind of malicious intent radiating off of them so Bailey thought it best to leave them be. None of them were out to hurt her boy.

Plus they weren't nearly as bizarre as what she and Harry ordinarily contended with in comparison to the Dursley's.

For example sometimes Harry would be sent over to a woman called Mrs. Figg at times when the Dursley's wanted to go somewhere and not have them come along needing a babysitter. She was an old lady that lived two streets away. The woman was nice enough, but it was obvious to Bailey that her master didn't like it there and neither did she. The smell inside the old woman's house hurt Bailey's nose and the cats she owned always hissing in aggressive behavior displeased at her. The felines were no fun never wanting to play with her. So they'd be stuck there for hours with nothing to do. The one single thing that came out of this was that it got her boy out of the Dursley's oppressive atmosphere for a little while. Also, Mrs. Figg constantly went out of her way to be nice to the two of them even though it often ended up an epic failure.

In this Bailey was happy so she tolerated it for her master's sake.

Bailey would do anything so that Harry could be safe. That was her mission to protect him at all times. She'd never let anything bad happen to him no matter what. On cold nights in the cupboard Bailey was a constant source of warmth for Harry to snuggle up with. They were having so much fun together, but Harry still seemed sad. Bailey thought maybe the reason was the nightmares that plagued him along two people he spoke to her about a lot. His deceased mother and father. Each time he woke up from a particularly bad one she was there to comfort him turning herself into an anchor for him to hold on to. It helped that Bailey and Harry could relate to this. Bailey had her mother for such a short time and she didn't meet have a chance to meet her father when she was on the streets. Bailey missed her brothers and sisters, but knew in her heart that she wouldn't see them ever again.

It was just her and Harry. That's how she liked it. As long as they were together then everything would be okay.

 **Authors Note:**

 **We're heading into the series now. Just so you are aware, my fabulous loyal readers, have fair warning. This will all be a mixture of the books and the movies. There's so much good stuff in both that at times you may find yourselves fully immersed in the adventure from all angles.**

 **How did you guys like the use of Bailey as being an emotional support animal? Figured it would be the best way I could think of to stick it to the Dursley's. That way Bailey stays with Harry, she's well treated along the way and the Dursley's can't do anything about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 2**

A year passed by for Bailey and Harry in the Dursley household. It had its ups and downs, but Bailey wouldn't have it any other way.

Well maybe the wake up calls each morning left much to be desired.

A barrage of loud banging on the locked cupboard door jolted Harry and Bailey to wakefulness from a peaceful sleep.

"Up! Get up," screeched Aunt Petunia, shrilly, knocking on the door again and pulling back the lock on the door. "Now!"

Harry groaned rolling in bed pressing his face into Bailey's soft coat.

"What did you say," snapped Aunt Petunia through the door.

"Nothing, I'm awake," said Harry quickly.

"Well then get a move on! I don't want my Dudley's breakfast to be late on his birthday," said Aunt Petunia, leaving to walk into the kitchen slamming the door in her wake.

Taking heed of his aunt's warning Harry sat up in bed pulling the cord hanging from the ceiling to turn on the single light bulb laminating the cramped space. From a dusty shelf in close proximity with his head Harry picked up a pair of round glasses held together in the middle with an exaggerated amount of Scotch tape. They'd been broken so many times by Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't pay to get them fixed. So Harry had to improvise. This method was unconventional, but it worked.

Harry looked down at Bailey were she was lying curled up beside him in the narrow space. She in turn was leaning on his legs gazing up at him panting and happily wagging her tail.

"Morning, Bailey," yawned Harry, gently patting her on the head.

Bailey barked licking his fingers. She then stretched and yawned.

Heavy footsteps could be heard pounding from above as Dudley ran through the second floor hallway and down the stairs. Halfway down Dudley retracted his steps to stand where he knew for a fact he'd be directly above where Harry slept. With a reckless abandon Dudley jumped up and down repeatedly his weight making sawdust shower onto Harry and Bailey from the stairs in result to the sheer force from the stomps.

"Wake up, Cousin," shouted Dudley. "We're going to the zoo!"

Harry raised an arm to shield his eyes from the cloud of dust. Bailey sneezed shaking her fur to get the dust out. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly Harry pushed open the door and began to get out. From where he stood on the stairs Dudley saw this. Laughing he ran the rest of the way down the stairs flying around the bannister. When Dudley got to Harry he roughly shoved his cousin backwards into the cupboard kicking the door shut as he ran into the combined kitchen and living room.

A second afterwards the cupboard door swung open revealing a disgruntled Harry. When Dudley had shoved him he accidentally hit his head on the ceiling. Not a good way to begin the morning.

Harry and Bailey entered the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia doting on Dudley hugging and kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything. Remember you don't feed Bailey until your done," said Aunt Petunia, scornfully.

Slipping around his aunt and cousin to get to the stove to take over the cooking preparations, meekly, Harry said "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Covering Dudley's eyes to surprise him as they walked into the living room, Aunt Petunia said "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!"

Bailey sat by Harry's feet watching him cook and swishing her tail back and forth on the tiled floor. The aroma of the bacon sizzling on the pan smelled tantalizingly delicious to her sense of smell.

Most of the food done Harry carried a hot pan over to the island counter to transfer some bacon over to the plates. Bailey followed him closely hoping something would fall onto the floor and she'd get a treat.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy," said Uncle Vernon, crossly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

Bailey then moved to the other side of Harry where she was hidden by the island. At this Harry checked to see if the coast was clear and then snuck her a piece of bacon. Bailey enjoyed the food though she chewed it rather quickly because of the heat.

Hot! Hot! Hot!

With Dudley in position Aunt Petunia took her hands off of her sons eyes, smiling, saying "Oh! Aren't they wonderful, Darling?"

Once Harry was done setting his relatives plates he made a smaller one for himself and carried them all over to the table. He ran back to the kitchen to get Uncle Vernon's coffee so he wouldn't get into trouble.

While this was happening Dudley was counting his presents and he wasn't pleased with what he found. He didn't really care about what sort of stuff he got for his birthday. No, all Dudley seemed to notice was the number.

Angrily, Dudley said "Thirty-six. That's two less than last year!"

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy," said Aunt Petunia, pointing it out.

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Harry read the signs of one of Dudley's legendary tantrums coming on so he removed his plate from the table instead opting to eat on the island instead of the living room. While doing so he filled Bailey's water bowl and poured some dog food from a bag the Dursley's got a couple of weeks ago. He'd been required to ration it to make the food last longer. He knew better not to waste any of it.

"Oh, now, this is what we're going to do. We'll buy you two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right," said Aunt Petunia, anticipating this would pacify her son.

It worked.

Thinking very hard about it, Dudley said "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetuns," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh," said Dudley, sitting down in an armchair tearing into the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Ruffling Dudley's hair proudly, Uncle Vernon chuckled "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to eat his meager breakfast.

The telephone rang in the hallway making Aunt Petunia get up to answer it. Dudley dug into his presents with gusto ripping the paper off each and every one.

Harry looked on a bit enviously. Besides his dog Harry never got a good thing in his life. The Dursley's never even celebrated his birthday. Harry couldn't help but imagine his parents showering him with affection during his own birthday if they hadn't died.

Bailey felt her boy was sad again. Whining a little Bailey licked his cheek to comfort him. Harry smiled kissing Bailey on the head. He passed her some of his scrambled eggs as a reward.

Aunt Petunia came back in looking quite worried and put off.

Harry perked up hearing this.

Jerking her head in Harry and Bailey's direction, Aunt Petunia announced "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figgs broken her leg. She can't take them. Now what do we do?"

"We could phone Marge," suggested Uncle Vernon.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy and she can't stand Bailey being near her own dogs," scoffed Aunt Petunia, exasperated, shaking her head.

Now that was only part of the truth. The times Marge came over following Bailey's arrival her bulldogs kept trying to have a go at her. Because of how stocky they are she always stayed out of reach, but it was still really annoying for Bailey to deal with.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne," asked Uncle Vernon.

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," interrupted Harry.

"And come back and find the house in ruins," snarled Uncle Vernon. "No, I don't think so."

"I won't blow up the house and Bailey will behave," assured Harry.

Ignoring Harry's comment, Aunt Petunia contemplated "I suppose we could take them to the zoo…and leave them in the car…"

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone. The dog will likely chew up the seats. Her fur will stick all over the place," said Uncle Vernon.

Bailey took offense to that.

Dudley began to cry loudly and as usual Aunt Petunia doted on her son to calm him down.

Hugging Dudley, Aunt Petunia said "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry. Mummy won't let him either of them spoil your special day."

"I…don't…want…them…t-t-to come," yelled Dudley, pretending to cry, grinning nastily at Harry from a gap in his mother's arms. "He always sp-spoils everything!"

Dudley always did this if there was even the slightest chance of Harry going anywhere nice and fun.

But Dudley's methods weren't going to work this time.

Before long all of them were piled inside the Dursley's car with the addition of Dudley's friend Piers whose mother had dropped him off at the house. Bailey didn't like Piers. He threw rocks at her when no adults whenever no adults were looking. It had been decided that Harry and Bailey would accompany the family on this day trip. As a result Bailey had been relegated to the trunk of the vehicle, but she didn't mind. There was plenty of space back there she could move in. Harry had put on her emotional support animal vest and was now holding her leash for when they arrived at their destination.

The entire drive as they were heading to the zoo Bailey sat staring out the window watching the cars and buildings as the vehicle sped by.

A motorcycle overtook the Dursley's which Uncle Vernon took as an open invitation to complain of.

"Troublemakers," he scowled, "roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums."

"I had a dream about a motorcycle. It was flying," mentioned Harry, recalling the one he had the previous night.

Uncle Vernon hit the break so fast he almost collided with the car in front of theirs. As it is Bailey yelped as she knocked into the seats the kids were sitting on. Fortunately the impact wasn't hard enough so she'd flip over.

Vexed, Uncle Vernon declared "Motorcycles don't fly."

Dudley and Piers sniggered finding Harry on the receiving end of Uncle Vernon's irritation very entertaining.

"I know they don't. It was only a dream," muttered Harry.

The rest of the ride to the zoo was quiet. No one making any noise not even Bailey.

All in all the excursion at the zoo wasn't that bad. The group didn't face any problems at the front gates where Bailey is concerned. The security at the check-ins took one look at the label on Bailey's vest and let her right in. There was absolutely no hassle and the large crowds of people didn't bother Bailey. In fact she thrived in this type of environment.

The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers massive chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then the smiling lady with the kind eyes asked Harry what he wanted since they didn't manage to get out of there fast enough. So Harry got a cheap lemon ice pop. Then to their surprise the lady gave second ice pop to Harry for free. When asked why she explained it was for Bailey. So Bailey got to enjoy the frozen treat along with him. Bailey savored every lick not having tasted something so sweet in her life. The trashcans on the sweet never once provided a bounty this good when she searched for food.

They walked through the exhibits for an extended period of time seeing one animal after the next. It fascinated Bailey. She was curious about everything she saw, but kept to her training sticking close to her master.

At lunchtime they ate in the zoo restaurant with Bailey lying down relaxed at Harry's feet. The knickerbocker glory Harry ate appeared tasty, but Harry wouldn't let her have a bite. It had chocolate on it and chocolate is toxic to dogs.

Once lunch was over the Dursley's, Piers, Harry, and Bailey went to the reptile house where so many species of snakes and lizards were kept. Bailey curiously sniffed at the glass of a cage housing a bearded dragon. It lunged at her thumping on the glass so she wisely didn't do the same at the other exhibits.

The group stopped to linger at an exhibit holding a boa constrictor the largest snake in the entire place. The serpent was lying flat on rocks sunning and absorbing warmth from lights inside the cage.

"Make it move," said Dudley.

Vernon Dursley tapped on the glass. No response.

"Do it again," ordered Dudley.

Uncle Vernon rapped the glass with his knuckles similar to how Aunt Petunia did it on the cupboard, but the boa constrictor didn't budge remaining motionless.

Piers and the Dursley are walked away to look at the other animals in the building. Harry and Bailey stayed where they were. Bailey stood on her hind legs with her front paws touching the glass wanting to see what had her boy so enthralled.

"Sorry about him," apologized Harry, gloomily, speaking to the snake. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

Suddenly the snake opened its eyes slowly lifting its head to look at Harry. It winked at him.

Bailey cocked her head in confusion. She'd found garden snakes in the backyard sometimes when she'd been outside, but none had ever done anything like this. Then again they always ran away as soon as they caught her sent in the air and heard her coming. This is the first one that actually stayed in one place.

Harry was just as astonished as Bailey.

"Can you hear me," he whispered, awestruck.

The snake nodded with vigorous enthusiasm happy to have someone to talk to who actually understands its, jerking his head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley. It then raising its head to the ceiling giving off the impression it got reactions like theirs all the time when people came to see the creature and ending up disappointed.

"I know," murmured Harry. "It must be really bothersome."

The snake scrunched its neck to show that it was.

"It's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…I mean…Do you talk to people often," said Harry.

The snake shook its head, no.

"Where do you come from anyway," inquired Harry.

The snake gestures with its tail at a little sign next to the glass. This breed of snake is originally from Brazil.

Politely, Harry asked "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake jabbed at the sign once more revealing what else had been written there. This particular snake had been bred in the zoo not having ever been on Brazilian soil since hatching from an egg at birth.

"I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either," said Harry, solemn.

Bailey whined pawing at the glass to get the snakes attention. The boa constrictor slid off the rocks into the water to get a closer look at Bailey. The snake seemed to understand that Bailey was trying to communicate the pity she felt for him. The snake touched its nose to the glass and she licked the exact area.

"Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won't believe what it's doing!"

Piers and Dudley came out of nowhere. The pair shoved Harry and Bailey roughly knocking them to the floor as they darted over pressing close to the glass. Harry sat up with Bailey in his lap. He glared in hatred at the other two boys.

Then something impossible occurred.

As if by magic the glass vanished. Piers and Dudley fell crashing into the dirty water of the cage shrieking in horror. The boa constrictor paid them no mind. Bypassing them the snake slithered out of the glass cage and onto the cement floor. Stunned Harry merely sat there eyes wide with his arms wrapped tightly around Bailey.

The snake slithered over closing the distance between them. Lifting its head the boa constrictor moved towards Bailey. She lowered her head and the two touched noses. The snake gently nuzzled her muzzle as if thanking her for its release where in reality she didn't take action but to be kind to it. It did the same for Harry as it slithered past him hissing softly and rubbing its scales on his legs as it made a break for freedom to its homeland.

The reptile house erupted into pandemonium when bystanders and zoo staff saw the boa constrictor was loose. People scattered screaming as they scrambled for the exits in order to avoid the snake. The snake playfully snapped at people's heels, but careful not to hurt anyone, wanting to have some fun.

Piers and Dudley were extracted from the now vacant cage and dried off with blankets. Aunt Petunia was frantic and Uncle Dursley was hounding the zoo director demanding answers on how such an incident could've taken place. The zoo director was dumbfounded just as ignorant as everyone else. No one had an explanation on how the thick layer of glass could simply vanish into thin air without a trace like it hadn't been there to begin with.

Piers just had to open his big mouth.

He said "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

The thunderous fury on Uncle Vernon's face radiated a blazing rage at Harry and Bailey.

Bailey had her ears pinned back and tail tucked in the middle of her legs.

Oh boy, they were in for it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think we can all agree the Dursley's are scum. Always have been and always will.**

 **I got the idea of giving Bailey an ice pop from a couple of Youtube videos I found in passing. They're based on multiple dogs getting ice cream and popsicle sticks from ice cream trucks. It's really cute. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 3**

Bailey lost count of how many days she and Harry were confined to the cupboard after the fiasco at the zoo. The only thing Bailey had to go on was the when they were finally let out the summer holidays had started without them.

It was both a blessing and a hindrance to their wellbeing.

Harry no longer had to go to school, but this spelled trouble at the house. Dudley's friends Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon came to the house each day all day and their favorite entertainment was tormenting the duo every single chance they got. So at every opportunity that arose whenever Harry's chores around the Dursley property were complete they snuck out of the house to wander the neighborhood.

Because of the food shortage at the house during their incarceration in the cupboard Harry had to improvise. He could make do with what he had at home, but needed to find a solution for Bailey. Luckily there were plenty of garbage cans. Bailey's favorites could be found at playgrounds. Parents and children took food they brought from home or from restaurants there all the time. The process of getting it was gross, but Bailey didn't mind. Time living on the streets foraging as a puppy made her used to consuming scraps from the trash.

Day in and day out this was the duos routine over the course in the bulk of the summer months.

Until one day where that routine was disrupted and the pairs lives were upended from that day forward.

It was a little over a month before the new school year would begin. This new term at school is a significant turning point in their lives. Dudley would be sent to a prestigious private school his father went to at his age while Harry would be enrolled into a secondary school.

The cousins would be separated and Harry would finally be granted some relief from the abuse he got from his relatives at home.

A few days ahead of his birthday in the morning that was when the letter arrived. A letter that would change everything.

The moment Bailey walked into the kitchen with Harry her nose wrinkled in disgust picking up a revolting odor coming from the stove.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast. Dudley was wearing his school uniform for Smeltings proudly wearing it around the house showing it off. Aunt Petunia was stirring something inside a metal tub in the sink. Harry quickly learned it was to be his new school uniform, some of Dudley's old clothes. The Dursley's refused to pay for anything nice where it came to him.

Instead of staying in the room with a scent that was hurting her nose Bailey went to retrieve the mail without being given a command. The post was right where it always was underneath an open mail slot in the front door along with the newspaper. Bailey would have to make two trips to carry all of that in so she wouldn't drop it. Taking the newspaper in her mouth Bailey trotted through the kitchen into the living room.

Uncle Vernon took the newspaper from her mouth without even giving her a passing glance. Dudley tried to hit her with a knobbly stick he had for his uniform, but she was too fast for him.

By the time Bailey got back into the hallway for the post Harry beat her there. He'd heard enough from Aunt Petunia and when he unwisely talked back to her she sent him out to get the mail too. As Bailey got closer Harry was lazily flipping through the envelopes in the pile when he suddenly stopped staring bug eyed at a letter in his hand. Bailey could tell something had surprised him, but couldn't surmise what. When Harry flipped it over to check what was on the other side she got a good view of the writing, but couldn't read.

For Harry the name of the intended receiver and the address as said person was as clear as night and day.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Private Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

That wasn't all. On the opposite side of the sealed envelope was a coat of arms Harry didn't recognize. The wax seal bore a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake surrounding a large capital letter H.

In a daze Harry robotically handed the bill and postcard for Bailey to carry while he held onto the letter with his name on it. He trailed after Bailey into the living room not taking his eyes off of it. Uncle Vernon took the post from Bailey scanning what was written on the postcard first. The man didn't even see Harry begin to break into the seal onto the back of his letter totally disinterested.

"Oh, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk," said Uncle Vernon.

"Dad! Dad, Harry's got something," shouted Dudley, jumping out of his chair pointing at it.

Distracted Harry hadn't caught on that Dudley had been eyeballing him ever since he walked in.

Tattletale!

Harry was in the middle of taking the folded letter out of the envelope when Uncle Vernon unceremoniously ripped it from his fingers.

Bailey barked loudly at Uncle Vernon telling him to give it back.

"Shut up," growled Uncle Vernon to Bailey.

"That's mine," exclaimed Harry, trying to snatch it back reaching across the table for the parchment.

"Who'd be writing to you," sneered Uncle Vernon. His tone of voice and facial expression soon changed after he read the top line alone. "P-P-Petunia!"

"What is it, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia, taking the letter and reading it for herself. Appearing as though she might collapse in a dead faint she clutched her throat making a choking noise in horror. "Vernon! Oh m goodness – Vernon!"

Bailey had never heard such a high-pitched screech from Aunt Petunia.

"I want to read that letter," demanded Dudley, arrogantly, whacking his fathers head with the Smelting stick.

"I want to read it as it's mine," said Harry, furiously.

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back into the envelope where neither of the boys could steal it.

"I want my letter," shouted Harry.

Bailey continued barking.

"Out," boomed Uncle Vernon, showing no tolerance.

Uncle Vernon took Harry and Dudley by at the scruff of their necks and tossed them into the hall. Not thinking clearly Uncle Vernon kicked Bailey out into the hallway slamming the kitchen door to the hallway behind them. There would've been a fight between the cousins to eavesdrop at the keyhole if Bailey hadn't intervened on Harry's behalf. Dudley went to punch Harry, but Bailey growled quite uncharacteristically at him. That was plenty enough to get him to retreat but not leave. He still wanted to know what his parents were saying behind closed doors.

Voice trembling uncontrollably, Aunt Petunia stuttered "Vernon, look at the address. How could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching, spying, might be following us," said Uncle Vernon, wildly pacing up and down the length of the kitchen floor.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-."

"No," spat Uncle Vernon, decisively. "No, we'll just ignore it. If they don't get an answer…Yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"

"But-," pressed Aunt Petunia, worriedly.

So loud Bailey pinned her ears flat against her head, maddeningly, Uncle Vernon roared "I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Bailey had no clue what was going on. This made no sense.

Things got really weird later on.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so the Hogwarts letter has come!**

 **Make way for Hagrid everyone. How do you guys think Hagrid is going to react to the fact Harry has a dog?**

 **Also, for the record, it is not legal or humane to kick a dog or any other animal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 4**

That night when Uncle Vernon came home from a long day at the office he did something completely out of character Bailey couldn't recall him ever doing as long as she knew the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon moved their accommodations from the cramped cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom on the top floor.

Now this space was used to house all of Dudley's numerous toys that couldn't fit in his bedroom already fit to bursting. Practically everything in there was broken, but the spoiled brat refused to throw anything away using the excuse that he still needed all of it. Obviously Dudley didn't want anyone else to have his possessions.

When Harry asked why this was happening Uncle Vernon used an excuse saying that he was too big for it especially when combined with the dogs added size. Bailey is a dog, but even she knew better. Uncle Vernon was doing this hoping whoever wrote the letter would stop if he simply placed them in a different area of the house. Bailey's suspicion didn't wane, but she did have to admit the bed and the ample space was a lot more comfortable.

But Uncle Vernon's efforts to shake off the senders of the letter proved to be utterly futile. No matter what he did it didn't stop the onslaught of letters that came bombarding them day after day. To the contrary it just seemed to make whoever was sending them more determined for the letters to get through. Uncle Vernon even went as far as to prevent Bailey from getting the post in the mornings anymore in fear of her taking them directly to Harry instead of him. He eventually board up the mail slot to prevent them from getting into the house as a result of twelve arriving in one day. Instead they just found more peculiar ways the letters got to in. On Saturday a very baffled milkman handed Aunt Petunia twenty-four letters that were rolled up and hidden inside two dozen eggs. Then when Sunday came around Uncle Vernon assumed he had them beat since no post came on Sundays. He was wrong.

Dozens of letters flew inside from the chimney while the Dursley's were relaxing in the living room. The Dursley's ducked for cover to avoid getting hit in the face while Harry and Bailey were trying to catch them. Barking Bailey kept jumping to grab one in their teeth, but they kept smacking her in the nose.

That was the last straw for Uncle Vernon. He immediately packed them up in less them fifteen minutes and drove off hoping to shake off their pursuers. They stopped for the night at a gloomy hotel on the outskirts of London. The group almost had to leave when the proprietor pointed that there were no dogs allowed in the place. Harry had to explain that Bailey is a service dog and could go anywhere because of the circumstances. So the manager reluctantly agreed and they were permitted to stay. In the morning the hotel owner came to them saying she had a hundred letters addressed to a Mr. H. Potter at the front desk. Uncle Vernon got them out of there so quick neither Harry nor Bailey could get one.

As a last resort Uncle Vernon found a broken down old house situated on a rock off the cost. The night he took them there a huge storm rained down on them. Bailey had to shake her fur out more than once just to dry off without a heater or fire. Harry helped using a ratty blanket Aunt Petunia had found in the second of two rooms in the place. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had the second room, Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa, leaving Harry and Bailey on the floor in front of the dying embers of the fireplace.

Harry and Bailey couldn't sleep and it wasn't merely from the typhoon happening right outside their door. By the time midnight struck it would be his birthday. It's going to be the anniversary of when she and Harry first met and he would officially be eleven years of age. For the occasion Harry drew a birthday cake on the dirty floor with eleven candles and _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it. Bailey laid there with her head on his back adding warmth to him.

Beeping came from Dudley's wristwatch signaling midnight. It was his birthday.

"Make a wish, Harry," said Harry, solemn. He then blew at the cake dirt flying away from it as if they were real candles.

For his birthday Harry wished for someone to take him and Bailey far away from the Dursley's. To a place where they could be happy, but like that was ever going to come true.

BOOM!

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think you all can guess whose on the other side of the door. HA! HA!**

 **Oh things are going to get really good now.**

 **Also, for the record, service dogs are allowed to go practically everywhere. It is illegal to bare them entrance into any establishment. It is the people with fake service dogs you need to watch out for. There is a significant difference in the dogs. A certified service dog you can always tell is calm and well trained while a fake is wild and doesn't listen to anybody.**

 **Anybody who even pretends their dog is a service animal should be ashamed. They are making things far more difficult than they have to be for legitimate service dogs and giving them a bad name.**

 **Oh, it really gets me mad when people do that. It's like they don't have any sort of consideration for people who actually do need those companions of theirs in order to survive. Those people use so many kinds of ridiculous made up excuses that it should be a crime for frauds to even pretend they need or have one. It's definitely a problem these days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 5**

If the constant banging on the front door didn't wake the Dursley's up then Bailey's frantic barking certainly did the trick.

Dudley jerked awake on the couch resulting in him falling off of it and onto the floor. From the upper level came Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon was hefting a loaded rifle in his hands aiming at the front door with Aunt Petunia taking shelter pitifully behind him.

"Who's there," demanded Uncle Vernon, voice breaking in spite of the brave front he was attempting to put on. "I warn you, I'm armed!"

BOOM!

The door was knocked off its hinges under the sheer force of whoever was on the opposite side of the door. The door fell with a crash onto the floor throwing dust into the air.

A man who could only be described as a giant stood in the now open doorway. He had long shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard. Taller than the doorway the giant stooped as he squeezed into the house booted feet banging on the door as he came inside.

Harry had his arms wrapped tight around Bailey as he took in this stranger's massive frame. Bailey had stopped her barking, but was now whining as she stood there with her head bowed in submission trembling from top to bottom completely intimidated by this man.

Everyone stood there waiting to see what horrors were to be in store for them.

"Sorry about that," apologized the stranger, bending down to pick up the door and fit it easily back into the frame of the doorway emitting a creaking noise. That done he turned to look at them all again eyes sweeping over the shocked inhabitants of the room with a tiny request to make. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

The shock of seeing such a stranger in the house wore off of Uncle Vernon.

With fake bravado, Uncle Vernon shouted "I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

In response to Uncle Vernon's ranting the stranger stomped over to him grabbing the barrel of the rifle. The whole time Bailey kept herself in front of Harry positioned in between what she assumed was danger.

"Dry up, Dursley, yeh great prune," snarled the stranger, effortlessly manipulating the nozzle of the rifle upwards without the rest of it having to even shift in Uncle Vernon's hands.

The gun went off with a loud bang causing the majority to jump as the round shot a hole through the ceiling. Afterwards the giant made his way over to the couch.

Opting not to get sat on by this massive giant Dudley scurried to hide pathetically behind his equally fearful parents.

The giant stranger sat on the rickety old coach with a relieved sigh. He then noticed the forms of Harry and Bailey huddled together in front of the fireplace.

Grinning, the giant said "Ah, there's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here although I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll take all right." From deep inside his coat the stranger pulled out a slightly squashed white cardboard box and a bone. He handed them to a hesitant Harry and he looked at the offerings with uncertainty particularly the bone. "That's for your dog. We heard you had one. Got one myself. His name is Fang. Thought she might like a treat."

"Thank you," said Harry a bit awkwardly.

Harry is far too polite to mention to this stranger that Bailey wasn't one for bones as treats. She preferred people food since that's the majority of what she regularly consumed anyhow. To keep up appearances Harry held the bone out to Bailey to see if she would take it. Just as he suspected she sniffed the bone and then averted her head away from the offered bone turning her nose up at it. So Harry placed the bone on the floor.

Brow furrowed, the giant said "Huh, never met a dog that doesn't like bones."

Drawing focus off his dog Harry then opened the box peering inside.

Inside the box was a large chocolate cake covered with pink icing and _Happy Birthday Harry_ written in green clear as day.

Head cocked, Harry said "Uh…who are you?"

Holding out an enormous hand to shake with Harry's, the giant chuckled "Ah, right, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

If so Harry was even more confused than he was before this giant spoke.

Oblivious to Harry's bemused state of mind, rubbing his hands together, Hagrid said "What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no ter summat stronger if ye've got it, mind."

Seeing no one was going to comply he took matters into his own hands. Pulling out an umbrella from the folds of his coat Hagrid wordlessly pointed it at the fireplace. Three tiny balls of flames shot into the hearth and a fire instantly roared to life. It was so fast that Bailey backpedaled distancing herself from the now broiling fire. From his multitude of pockets Hagrid withdrew a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, and several chipped mugs. In mere moments the smell of sizzling sausages filled the interior of the house. When the first course was done Hagrid slid them onto a plate and handed them immediately to Harry. He quickly consumed half while he passed the rest to Bailey, ever the caring owner.

Bailey gobbled the food up in seconds wagging her bushy tail. They tasted so delicious. Back in Private Drive Harry snuck her sausages when he could occasionally and now she had three all at once. Bailey's general mood towards this stranger was beginning to improve with the potential promise of more.

From where he was hiding Dudley whimpered at the smell of food. No doubt he was practically starving by now considering he basically ate all the time.

Reprimanding, Uncle Vernon said "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Sarcastically, Hagrid chuckled "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattening' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, skeptically, Harry said "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

Whipping his mouth after taking a big gulp of tea with the back of his hand, Hagrid said "Call me Hagrid everyone does. And like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, but you know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "Sorry."

If looks could kill the Dursley's would've been blown to bits where they were cowering against the wall from the smoldering glare Hagrid aimed their way. Sensing the rising tension radiating in the cramped room Bailey abandoned the other sausages cooking over the fire instinctively pressing closer to her boy in case things turned violent at the snap of a finger.

"Sorry," barked Hagrid, leaping to his feet in a burst of anger. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what," asked Harry.

"All what," exclaimed Hagrid. "Now wait just one second! Do you mean to tell me that this boy, this boy! Knows nothing abou'…about anything?"

Briefly insulted by this guy's statement, Harry protested "I know some things. I can, you know, do math and stuff."

As if he didn't hear Harry, an exasperated look covering his face, Hagrid said "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents world."

"What world," said Harry, starting to get impatient with the lack of answers.

"Dursley," yelled Hagrid, loud enough to shake the foundation of the building.

Uncle Vernon was extremely pale, but keeping his silence.

"But you must know about yer mum and dad," persisted Hagrid. "I mean they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My…my mum and dad weren't famous, were they," said Harry, eyes wide.

The Dursley's always told Harry repeatedly that his parents perished in a car crush. But that couldn't have made them famous. Unfortunate tragic accidents like that occurred all the time.

"Yeh don't know…yeh don't know…Yeh don' know what hey are," muttered Hagrid in disbelief.

This triggered a sudden reaction out of Uncle Vernon.

Panicky, Uncle Vernon yelled "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

Trembling with barely suppressed rage, Hagrid retorted "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me," said Harry the suspense becoming almost too, eyes flashing eagerly.

"Stop! I forbid you," said Uncle Vernon.

Aunt Petunia was cringing in horror while Dudley was observing this spectacle utterly clueless.

"Ah, go boil your heads, both of ye," scoffed Hagrid, disdainfully. "Harry, yer a wizard."

There was a dead silence following the impact of Hagrid's words. So quiet that if a piece of dust fell it could be heard from the slightest vibration in the air.

Bailey tilted her head upon hearing that word. A wizard. What was that?

 **Authors Note:**

 **And now Harry is learning the truth. We'll be heading to Diagon Alley soon. How do you guys think Bailey is going to handle such a hectic place?**

 **Just to give you all a heads up accents like Hagrids are very touch to keep track of so in my story there are times that you may see traces of them nonexistent.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 6**

"I'm a what," gasped Harry.

Quite proudly, Hagrid said "A wizard, of course and a thumping good one, I'd say, once you've been trained up a bit. With a mum and dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Bailey lifted her head intrigued as Hagrid passed a yellowish envelope identical to the others her boy had received. Harry fervently pulled out the letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," read aloud Harry, excitedly. He then noticed something unusual written on the bottom a factor he didn't seem to get right away. "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead. In another pocket he withdrew a long quill, a roll of parchment, and a…a ruffled-looking owl.

As Hagrid sat writing fast on the parchment and Harry stood there observing in amazement Bailey was very interested in the appearance of this owl. It was perched on Hagrids fingers fluffing its feathers indignantly at being confined in a coat for so long. She raised one paw in the air pointing like a hunting dog although that was far from her actual intent. Bailey approached with caution tiptoeing forward with her ears perked up and eyes frozen unblinking. The owl watched her come with a repugnant stare. As Bailey raised her head to sniff at the owls feathers the bird snapped its beak screeching an irritated warning at her. Releasing a startled bark Bailey wisely took the hint and backed off giving the owl some space.

Done Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, and threw the owl out into the storm through the front door. The raging typhoon outside didn't seem to phase it in the slightest. Clearly it had flown in terrible weather conditions like this on other missions.

Things basically unfurled from there on out.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia protested profusely, but not even they could stop this.

As uncouth as this Hagrid appeared he explained everything and answered Harry's inquires quite exceptionally when he voiced concerns about him being a wizard. During the entire talk Bailey sat quietly on the floor lending silent support to her boy. He seriously needed clearly voicing to Hagrid in disbelief that he was no one special. Hagrid was all too happy to prove him wrong. He asked Harry point blank if he ever made anything happen when he was angry or scared.

As Harry went over every single odd thing that ever made his aunt and uncle furious that resulted in him being upset Bailey couldn't help but agree. She recalled all the times they'd been in trouble only she simply assumed those occasions had been normal for humans.

Along with all this Hagrid explained that in the magical community he was famous all over the world. That when he was a baby a dark wizard had come to his house and annihilated his parents while he was the only one to survive. Hagrid at first refused to say the man's name, but he ended up doing so under some very heavy duress. They all knew Harry as The Boy Who Lived and the one who came after him that dreadful night as Voldemort. Bailey caught on that Hagrid visibly shuddered as he pronounced it, but it quickly passed.

The greatest mystery of all was that no one was aware of the reason of why or how he defeated the man that night. No one really cared about the reason. There was a theory the tyrant was still alive out there somewhere too weakened to carry on any type of harm. Everyone was all just ecstatic the Dark Lord was gone leaving peace and safety restored. At one point when Harry said that the Dursley's told him that his parents died in a car crash Hagrid erupted in fury. Outraged that such an insulting lie had been laid on the Potters deaths he wanted to pummel the Dursley's, but restrained himself in front of Harry.

That's when Aunt Petunia fiercely got into it describing Harry's mother Lily. How hers and Lily's parents were so proud that their daughter was a witch and that she went off to that school eventually meeting and marrying James Potter. Bailey may have been a canine, but even she could feel the more than apparent intense layers of jealousy towards her late sister Aunt Petunia kept buried inside. Uncle Vernon was an idiot or in denial since he didn't pay any mind to it.

When Uncle Vernon shouted that he wouldn't allow Harry to leave again and blatantly insulted the schools headmaster that's when Hagrid had enough. Using his umbrella Hagrid to make a curly pigs tail grow poking through a fresh hole in Dudley's trousers. This sent all of the Dursley's scurrying for cover in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room casting fearful glances back at Harry and Hagrid.

Harry laughed at their discomfort smiling for the first time in a couple of days.

Shamefaced, awkwardly clearing his throat, Hagrid said "Shouldn't have lost me temper, but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do. I'd be grateful if you didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm…er…not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow hey an' get yer letters to yeh an stuff…one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic," interjected Harry.

"Oh well…I was at Hogwart's meself but I got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. Im me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled," asked Harry.

Evasively changing the subject matter, Hagrid said "It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that. Here you can kip under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I got a couple o' dormice in o' the pockets."

Hagrid took off his coat and threw it at Harry while he settled on the couch. He was much larger than the couch, but that didn't seem to deter Hagrid from using it as a temporary bed.

As everyone went to sleep Bailey remained awake for a long duration. So much had happened in recent days leaving her wondering what tomorrow would bring.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And on to Diagon Alley at last.**

 **Also, on my stories profile I noticed that the view count was well over a thousand, but very few of you reviewed. Let me make this very clear. I am not trying to push for reviews, but like all writers on here I want to know what readers think of my work. So please let me hear your thoughts. It means a lot to me to know what my readers are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 7**

It was in the early morning hours not long after sunrise where Bailey was awoken from her slumber by an annoying tapping noise coming from the window. The storm had died off sometime hours before so she knew it couldn't have been from that. When the tapping wouldn't desist on its own Bailey opened her eyes. Stretching her mouth wide tiredly in a yawn Bailey lifted her head to look at the window.

There Bailey saw another owl rapping its talons on the glass carrying a rolled up newspaper in its beak. It's small body casting a shadow in the brunt of the sunlight. Standing on all fours Bailey shook out her fur and trotted over to the window. She rose onto her hind legs and nudged the window open with her nose. The owl invited itself in swooping over Hagrid's snoring form to drop the newspaper onto his chest and descended onto the floor beside the man's coat. Without delay the owl began to attack the overcoat.

Bailey rushed over whining and pawed at the owl to get it to stop. In response to her efforts the owl merely snapped its beak fiercely at her and continued to savage the coat. From what Bailey gathered the bird is clearly searching for something, but she had no indication to what it was. She needed help. So Bailey barked loudly hoping to scare the owl off waking Hagrid and Harry in the process.

"Bailey, what are you going," mumbled Harry, sleepily rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses. "It's still early."

Bailey barked again drawing attention towards the undeterred owl. This time she snapped at it causing the owl to screech warningly at her.

Throwing the coat off of him, scrambling to his feet as he tried to shoo the owl, Harry said "Don't do that. Hagrid. There's an owl-."

"Pay him," grunted Hagrid, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up on the couch.

"What," said Harry, having no idea what Hagrid is talking about.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in that pocket," said Hagrid, pointing at one pocket in particular.

Harry reached inside and pulled out a handful of coins that were definitely not pounds. He didn't recognize any of them.

"Give him five Knuts," instructed Hagrid.

"Knuts," said Harry.

"The little bronze ones," said Hagrid.

The owl held out a leg that held a tiny leather pouch as Harry counted out the correct number of bronze coins. The moment the coins were handed over the owl flew out the window into the open air.

Hagrid yawned and stretched as he rose to his feet, saying "Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"But Hagrid I haven't got any money. You heard Uncle Vernon last night…he won't pay for me to go and learn magic," said Harry, worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything," said Hagrid, offhandedly.

"But if their house was destroyed-," persisted Harry.

"They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us in Gringotts Wizards' bank. Have a sausage. Best not to let food go to waste. They're not bad cold and I wouldn't say no the a bit of yer birthday cake, neither."

Harry wasn't too hungry, but he did have some of the cake. So Bailey made quick work of the leftovers. When she was done Bailey licked her lips and burped. Both Harry and Hagrid laughed at her antics.

"Wizards have banks," said Harry, licking the icing off his fingertips.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins," said Hagrid.

Eyes wide, Harry said "Goblins?"

"Yeah so you'd be mad ter try and rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep sage except maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o'fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you, getting' things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me, see."

This is a fact anyone could see that Hagrid is quite proud of.

Harry gathered what little belongings had had with him. Then once he'd put Bailey's emotional support animal vest on they left the ramshackle shack. The boat Uncle Vernon had used to bring them there survived the storm now loaded with a lot of water in the bottom. Hagrid emptied the boat easily by turning it over dumping the water.

"How did you get here," asked Harry, not spying any other floatation devices docked.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew, repeated Harry, incredulously. Even Bailey was confused. The man had no wings so how could he fly?

"Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Not supposed ter use magic now I've got yeh," said Hagrid, holding the boat still as Harry and Bailey got one together.

Hagrid sat down and the boat visibly sunk a bit more into the water under his massive weight.

"Seems a shame ter row, though. If I was ter…er…speed things up a notch, would yeh mind not mentioning' it at Hogwarts," inquired Hagrid, apprehensively.

"Of course not," burst Harry, eyes sparkling. He's very eager to see more magic. The more there is the happier he becomes.

Hagrid beamed using his pink umbrella to tap twice on the side of the boat. Instantly the rowboat speed off straight for land without the use of a sail or motor to aid it.

Bailey sat content at the bow of the boat thoroughly enjoying the ride. While Harry and Hagrid talked further Bailey had the wind flowing through her fur and making her floppy ears hover in the air. Honestly this was better than sticking her head out of a moving car to feel the breeze.

Time went by fast and before any of them knew it they hit land. The boat automatically slowed when it got within a hundred feet of the shore. Luckily it was early enough in the day where not that many people were around so they weren't seen.

As they departed the boat Harry looked at it perplexed.

Skeptically, Harry said "Hagrid, what are we going to do with the boat? Are you going to send it back?"

"No," said Hagrid, eyes flashing mischievously.

"But…how will Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley get back home," said Harry.

Grinning, Hagrid said "Well now that's certainly a bummer for them, isn't it?"

Bailey snorted nodding her head in agreement. Served the Dursley's right!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wonder how Bailey's going to react to Quirrell when she sees him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but the persona of the OC Bailey in this storyline.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 8**

Hagrid took them on a steady journey to London to get to where they needed to go.

Not long after they'd departed from the boat they got onto a train with a heading on course straight to London. Hagrid couldn't really make much sense on how to use Muggle money compared to the brand the magical community uses all the time so he gave the bills to Harry to buy their tickets. There was a bit of a hassle over them where it concerned Bailey. It wasn't that they didn't have enough money to pay for her, but the person handling the tickets behind the window came close to not letting them on saying there were no pets allowed. Harry had to show the person Bailey's service dog vest and say that she was permitted to go. Hagrid's intimidating definitely did help along with the fact the guy didn't know how much of a softy Hagrid actually is. The trio was soon seated on the train with the other passengers on their way to London.

Because of Hagrid they received a lot of stares from people on the train, but no one was brave enough to approach. Hagrid must've been used to this type of behavior for he didn't pay the onlookers any mind. Taking two seats he simply sat knitting to pass the time with Harry and Bailey sitting beside him.

Bailey was calmly lying on the floor was she'd been trained to do patiently waiting for their stop to come. At some point Harry had taken out his letter to read it over. Bailey raised her head in curiosity when she picked up a hint of fear and uneasiness from her boy. His facial expression revealed to her the worry he was currently feeling. He cast a fretful glance at Bailey causing the red retriever to cock her head in confusion. Bailey knew he was sad. She only wished she knew why. Something he read on the letter must've upset him, but what is it?

When they got to London they had to take a few more trains on the Underground to get close to where Hagrid was taking them. Fortunately the rest of the way went without incident. No one on the platforms gave them any sort of trouble about Bailey like that other person did. That was a relief.

Above ground Bailey was happy to be back in fresh air. The air was rank and space incredibly cramped in the Underground. Bailey didn't like it.

Walking on the streets of London held a bit of déjà vu for Bailey. Harry had never been to London before in his young life, but Bailey had been born here. As they were walking she recognized a few of the places they passed. Bailey had often scavenged at places like this when she'd been fending for herself. It only went to reminder how fortunate she was now to have a boy all her own.

Eventually the trio encountered their destination.

"This is it the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place," said Hagrid, smiling, stopping in from of a miniscule, grubby looking pub.

Bailey failed to see what's so special about it by the places outer appearance alone. Hagrid said it's famous, but people were walking by without even giving it a second look. Bailey may be imagining things, but it seemed like they were the only ones who could see it. How peculiar.

Hagrid pulled open the door and the three of them stepped inside.

Talk about appearances being deceiving.

Where the Leaky Cauldron appeared abandoned outside it's far from it inside.

The patrons of the pub were of the strangest variety Bailey had ever seen in her life and filled with an abundance of chatter. A handful of the occupants recognized Hagrid waving and calling our cheerful greetings. None of them saw Harry and Bailey for they were well concealed behind Hagrid.

The elderly bartender Tom greeted "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder pushing him into he light.

Eyes bulging on his face having spotted the lightning shaped scare on Harry's forehead, Tom gasped "Good Lord is this…can it be…?"

The Leaky Cauldron immediately went completely silent with all eyes locked onto Harry as others figured out his identity too.

"Bless my soul. Harry Potter…what an honor," breathed Tom. Tom then rushed around the bar toward Harry seizing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically with tears glistening in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

The other people in the bar took this as their invitational cue to come forward to meet Harry themselves. They all shook Harry's hand as he stood there flabbergasted not knowing what to do. One of the bars occupants Harry knew immediately. It was the little man who bowed to Harry once in a shop. Bailey remembered him too by the wizard's appearance and sent. Hagrid stood there beaming, but Bailey was just as uncomfortable as her boy against this new sudden mob of people. But minding her manners Bailey kind of forced herself to remain calm. Besides they all ignored her having far more interest in Harry.

As far as Bailey was concerned none of the pub patrons meant any harm although there's one specifically who stood out to Bailey. The vibe she got off him made her lip rise warningly over her teeth causing her hackles to rise discreetly.

The man that irked Bailey is a pale young man wearing violet and maroon robes. He was one of the last to come forward.

"Professor Quirrell," said Hagrid, surprised. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.

"Harry P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, nervously, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell," inquired Harry, politely.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts. N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter," laughed Professor Quirrell. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

"Oh, then I won't be keeping you then, sir," said Harry, holding out his hand to shake.

As Professor Quirrell stretched out a hand to shake Harry's that's when Bailey lost it.

Bailey barked lunging at Professor Quirrell's hand. Fortunately for him he retracted it so her teeth snapped on empty air.

"Bailey, no," exclaimed Harry, grabbing onto her harness.

Bailey didn't listen to Harry. She stopped barking now stood in front of Harry in a protective stance releasing a low growl eyes intent on Quirrell. If he took another step towards her human then he would be toast.

"I'm sorry," apologized Harry, stunned. He'd never seen Bailey like this. This sort of aggression from her is totally out of character. "She's not usually like this."

"M-My word. Who i-is this," said Professor Quirrell, shakily.

Petting Bailey to soothe her, Harry said "This is Bailey. She's my dog. I've had her for over a year now. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"No n-need for you t-to be sorry. I-I'm a stranger. It's n-natural for her to be w-wary of me. Now I m-must be off. I'll s-see y-you at H-Hogwarts when term s-starts," said Professor Quirrell.

Bailey tracked him until he was out of sight. She then allowed covered her teeth and the fur on the back of her neck lay flat.

The occupants of the pub didn't want the trio to leave. They couldn't get enough of Harry. It's as if his very presence radiated a blessing onto them. Soon Hagrid managed to steer them out of the crowd and into a small walled courtyard out a back entrance of the establishment.

Harry looked back down in bemusement at Bailey, saying "Hagrid, why do you think Bailey reacted like that in there?"

Shrugging, Hagrid said "My guess it was all the people in there."

"But Bailey's been in bigger crowds than that and she seemed to only act like that to Professor Quirrell," mentioned Harry.

"Ah I wouldn't get bothered about it, Harry. It's her first time in our world same as you. She'll come around, you'll see. Once she gets used to it all," said Hagrid, face breaking out into a grin. "Told yeh, didn't I though? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling ter meet yeh. Mind you, he'd usually trembling to begin with."

"Is he always that nervous," asked Harry.

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying outta books, but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag. He's never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject, and now scared of Bailey," said Hagrid, taking out his umbrella. "Lets see here. "Three up…two across…Right, stand back, Harry."

Hagrid tapped the tip of his umbrella three times in a pattern on the brick wall.

Harry stepped backwards with Bailey as the brick wall steadily morphed. The hole that magically formed in the center grew wider and wider up to the point where they stood in an archway that opened onto a cobbled street at a height tall enough for even Hagrid to step through without bending over.

Harry looked in wide-eyed awe rendered absolutely speechless at the sight now before his eyes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," grinned Hagrid, toothily.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What a shame. She missed by mere centimeters.**

 **I think you can all guess what got Harry so fretful when he was readying the letter.**

 **So we've finally reached Diagon Alley. From what we know about our favorite canine so far do you guys believe Bailey's going to keep her cool in such an high energy environment or will she become too nervous?**

 **I just saw the new movie Avengers Infinity War on the premiere night. For those of you like me who have seen it…I don't know what to say. To those of you who haven't…brace yourselves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 9**

If Harry's eyes grew any bigger they would pop out of their sockets. If Bailey were human then her jaw would've dropped all the way down to the cobbled stone street.

There were shops lining both sides of the street. As they walked up the street with Bailey sticking close to Harry in this sea of legs he tried to look at everything at once. There's so much to see and sample here, but he had too little eyes to drink it all in. The shops, the merchandise put on display outside them, and then the different variety's of people doing their everyday shopping. There were shops selling animals, robes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, potion bottles, globes of the moon, telescopes and strange silver instruments he'd never seen before. And this was just what he could see with the naked eye!

The people moseyed about on there business as if being around such wondrous things was normal. Harry debated with himself on whether to move incredibly slow to see it all and keeping pace with Hagrid so not to get lost in the horde of people. To him it's a very difficult choice.

"Don't worry, yeh'll be going in them soon enough," said Hagrid, discovering Harry's dilemma. "But we gotta get yer money first. Gringotts."

Hagrid pointed at a snowy white building taller than all the rest. It left Harry perplexed wondering how Muggles couldn't see it so high, but then he realized that magic kept it disguised. As they got closer Harry saw a creature wearing a uniform in front of the bronze doors. A creature with a height about half Harry's size.

"Hagrid, is that…," asked Harry, apprehensively.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid as they walked up the stone steps. "Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close."

Harry took that to heart practically gluing himself to Hagrid's side. Bailey copied her master's caution in a totally alternate way. Anxious she skirted around the bowing goblin with her tail in between her legs and head lowered with ears pinned to the head. The goblin caught on to her discomfort and grinned wickedly revealing teeth sharpened to a point. The goblin snarled lunging at her and Bailey yelped scampering to her boy's side. The goblins laughter followed them into the bank.

Where stood a second pair of doors was a single pair of goblins. Unlike their counterpart outside these just bowed opening the doors to allow them entrance into a vast marble hall. Inside an estimated hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters on either sides of the room scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through special eyeglasses, and providing customer service to various customers.

Hagrid led Harry and Bailey towards the counter all the way at the back of the hall to where a goblin was writing on some parchment with no patron to attend.

"Morning," said Hagrid. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Putting down his quill, folding interfolding his fingers, the goblin said "You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins ledger. The goblin sniffed in disdain at them and he wasn't the only one. Bailey sneezed in revulsion at the odor coming off of them. Honestly she couldn't fathom the reason why he'd be carrying such distasteful and spoiled dog treats in the first place. He should've thrown them away by now. Finally Hagrid obtained a tiny golden key from the folds of his coat. "Got it."

The goblin accepted the key examining it closely for authenticity.

Nodding in satisfaction, the goblin approved "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid, holding the envelope to the goblin, lowering his voice to a whisper. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

"Very well," said the goblin, handing the letter back to Hagrid once he carefully read it over. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. And will one of you please get this mutt off of my desk!"

While Hagrid and the goblin had been conversing with each other Bailey had stood up onto her hind legs to get a better view of what was going on. Her nose and eyes peeked over the edge with her front paws leaning on the marble. Neither Harry nor Hagrid were fast enough to give her a command so the impatient goblin took matters into his own hands. Annoyed by the red retrievers behavior the goblin slammed the palm of his hand in front of Bailey's face. Bailey barked dropping to all fours.

"Bailey, heel," said Harry, tugging on her harness.

Obediently Bailey sheepishly moved to Harry's side head bowed sheepishly.

"Griphook," called the goblin.

A second goblin a bit younger than the first came marching over from his own station. Hagrid scooped up the scattered dog biscuits cramming them back into his coat. The group trailed after Griphook to one of the many doors connected to the main hall. Griphook held the door open for them and then stepped out into a passageway lined with flaming torches for light. There were little railway tracks on the floor resembling that of a rollercoaster that slopped steeply downward. Griphook released a high-pitched whistle and a small cart came rolling over the tracks to where they stood.

Once they were all situated in their seats with Harry wrapping his arms tightly around Bailey for support after Griphook warned them about the speed and all the twists and turns that would be coming their way. Griphook wasn't steering the contraption so the rattling cart must've been led by magic. Harry and Bailey enjoyed the ride as they went farther and farther underground, but Hagrid's skin was turning into a sickening shade of green the longer they were on it.

It didn't take them long to reach Harry's vault.

Griphook unlocked and opened the door. Harry gaped dumbfounded at the amount of money he found inside. There were mounds of gold Galleons, columns of Sickles, and heaps of bronze Knuts spread all across the room, a small fortune all for him. They are in a bit of a rush so Harry hastily grabbed small handfuls to put in a bag to use when shopping for his school supplies. Bailey even attempted to help by pawing at a couple of Knuts nudging them in his direction with her nose.

The second vault was even deeper than the first hurtling them over ravine beneath the earth that had to be hundreds of feet deep. With these vaults being so far away from the comforting warmth of sunlight it was rather chilly down there. Lucky for Bailey she had fur to keep her warm.

Standing in front of vault number seven hundred and thirteen Griphook warned them to keep their distance from the door while he did his work. Unlike with Harry's vault Griphook had no need for a key to open this one. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingernails and the mechanisms in the door slowly opened. Harry eagerly peered around Hagrid to see what wonders is inside this one, but was disappointed when all he found was a grubby little package no bigger than his palm wrapped in brown paper lay on the floor.

Hagrid picked up the package tucking into one of his coats inner pockets. Bailey whined nosing his coat where she assumed the package would be. But Hagrid gently pushed her muzzle away heading back over to the cart.

None too pleased with the prospect of long ride returning to the surface, Hagrid grumbled "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way, it's best if I keep me mouth shut."

Harry didn't doubt him on that.

Little did Bailey know how important this tiny package would become for the duration of the Harry spent in his first year at Hogwarts.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Just so you guys are aware even though my chapters are somewhat spread out in Diagon Alley now once we head off to Hogwarts it'll be more updates of a single chapter by book the books type of scenario. There's a lot going on it Diagon Alley currently right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Dog's Purpose is Strange Magic Chapter 10**

Having returned to the surface they wasted no time in getting Harry the supplies he required for the school year.

The first stop was a clothing store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions upon Hagrid's insistence, but to Harry's surprise he wouldn't be going in with them.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, pointing at the storefront. "Listen Harry would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Meaning Hagrid needed a drink to recover from the nausea he gained from the ride. Harry didn't protest, but as he and Bailey walked in through the front door he was definitely nervous. Bailey could feel the unease and uncertainty radiating off of him so she leaned on his leg. He stroked the soft fur on her head and he instantly calmed.

The bell hanging over the door announced their presence as the woodwork hit it.

The proprietor of the store Madam Malkin herself smiled at the duo as they walked in.

"Hogwarts, dear," she said, assuming he was one of the many entering her store looking for new robes for the new term. "Got the lot here. I have another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Madam Malkin nodded in the direction of the back of the shop where a boy Harry's age with a pale pointed face and blond hair stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes for a fitting. Madam Malkin led Harry over to that area and as she did so she finally took notice of Bailey.

Brow furrowed, she asked "Is this your dog?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Harry, sheepishly. "Please don't make me put her outside. I need her in here with me."

Hands on her hips Madam Malkin chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she stood there considering what Harry's asking of her.

"Well…," said Madam Malkin, "I suppose it's all right. As long as she doesn't make a mess or do her business in my shop."

Shaping his head empathetically, Harry said "She won't, I promise. Bailey's very well trained."

"Good, I'm glad t hear it," said Madam Malkin.

Madam Malkin then stood Harry on a stool next to the boy and Bailey was relegated to lay down on the floor against the wall. Madam Malkin pulled a long robe over his head and started to pin it at the appropriate length for future work on it to make them presentable.

The boy beside him then suddenly decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hello," he said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Mt father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," drawled the boy, appearing quite bored with it all. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Do you have your own broom?"

"Uh…no," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all," asked the boy.

"No," said Harry, embarrassed that he didn't know anything on the subject the other kid was trying to engage him on.

Proudly, the boy said "I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I…I haven't really thought about it," said Harry.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All our family has been for generations. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry shrugged turning his head away to hide how sick he was feeling.

Bailey raised her head in interest at this new kid. The way he spoke and acted made him sound too much like Dudley, but underneath the disagreeable exterior he was presenting there was she sensed something more. Rising from the floor Bailey trotted over to where the kid stood on the stool opposite Harry's. She planted herself in front of the kid wagging her tail staring intently at him.

Scowling, the boy said "Who let a dog in here?"

"Sorry," said Harry. "I didn't want to leave her outside. Madam Malkin gave me permission to bring her in."

"She's yours," said the boy.

Harry nodded in reply at the inquiry a worried look crossing his face.

"You know Hogwarts doesn't allow students to bring dogs, don't you," said the boy, brow raised.

"I do, but I'm hoping maybe they'll let her come. She's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her," said Harry, hopeful.

"Right, keep telling yourself that," smirked the boy, cruelly.

Stepping closer Bailey stretched her neck to lick the kid's fingers. The boy drew his hand back in disgust.

The boy sneered "Can't control this mutt of yours."

"Bailey, come here," said Harry.

Bailey obeyed coming back over to Harry. Harry pointed back at the wall and Bailey took up her spot at the wall.

A large shadow appeared in the store and the kid looked at the front display windows to find out what's the cause.

"I say, look at that man," exclaimed the kid, gesturing at the window.

Hagrid stood outside the entrance beaming at Harry through the glass. In his hands he held two large ice screams for him and Harry to share when the fitting was complete.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, waving at the giant. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," sniffed the kid, scathingly. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry, coming to Hagrid's defense, not looking the boys rude attitude.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's some sort of savage, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends of setting fire to his bed," laughed the boy.

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry, coldly.

"Do you," said the boy, bluntly. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry, voice clipped.

"Oh sorry," said the boy, rolling his eyes, obviously not meaning it. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if, that's what you mean," said Harry, angrily.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway," said the kid, snobbishly.

Harry was saved by the bell when Madam Malkin announced she was done. She took the robes off of Harry and with a wave of her wand the robes were stitched and exactly his size. Harry went to pay for them with Bailey trotting after him.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy submissively.

To Harry if her ever came face to face with this kid again it would be too soon.

For some reason Bailey wouldn't mind.

Hagrid took them to an area he found where they could sit and eat the frozen treats he'd bought in peace. While they were talking Bailey was eyeing Harry's ice cream cone waiting for an opportunity when she could grab her bit.

Harry had only gotten halfway through consuming his ice cream. At one point Harry's mind went back to a pressing matter that had been bugging him since he read his Hogwarts letter and was reminded of it when that other kid brought it up.

"Hagrid…," said Harry, hesitantly, subconsciously lowering his ice cream below his lap.

He'd come to that.

"What is it, Harry," asked Hagrid, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There's something else that other boy said to me. I wanted to talk to you about that too," said Harry.

"We can do that later, Harry. Finish your ice scream. We still have a lot of shopping to do ahead of us," said Hagrid.

Shoving aside the doubts nagging him in his head Harry went to do just that, but there was a problem. Harry lifted the ice scream to his mouth, but the ice scream and half of the cone had vanished. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized what transpired. Looking down at Bailey he saw the clear signs of ice scream on her nose and a bit around her mouth.

The moment the hand holding ice cream had been in range Bailey lunged and took it. Since his mind had been elsewhere Harry had no idea what she'd been doing.

"Fine here you can have it," groaned Harry, handing her the remainder of his ice cream.

Bailey enjoyed every morsel of it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **A very interesting reaction Bailey had to Draco, don't you think? She immediately hated Quirrell's guts and yet she seems to have gravitated towards Draco quite easily. Do you think she sees something in him no one else does yet? Huh, if she acts this way to Draco I'm intrigued on how she'll be when she first meets Severus Snape.**

 **Okay that's it. Now I'm getting mad. In the last chapter I put a lot of good stuff with Bailey and I was so excited to hear what you all would think about it. Imagine my disappointment and how upset I was when I saw only one review the entire duration of the day. Just like a few chapters ago when I got well over a thousand views on a single chapter like my previous one I mentioned how much I like hearing the opinions of my readers in reviews. The good and the bad since I prefer to know what my readers are thinking. I, also, mentioned that if there isn't a good review amount per chapter then I'm going to assume people don't want to read it anymore. If this keeps going on I may very well discontinue this story. Each time I update I check the view count for all of my stories so don't think I'll lose track and I can see how many people have favorite and are following this story so don't think I won't be paying attention to any of that. If you want more then you're going to have to leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 11**

The last bite of ice scream now a distant memory Hagrid, Harry, and Bailey went about their business with the school shopping. They came close to not being able to leave a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. After getting the texts required for his first year on the list Hagrid literally had to drag him away from some of the more advanced works when he paid too much interest in them.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley," said Harry.

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," reminded Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn't work any of hem curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

For the most part thing went without a hitch. Although there was one instant where Bailey could've gone without.

Because it was Harry's birthday Hagrid insisted on getting him an animal as a belated present. So Hagrid took them to Eeylops Owl Emporium failed from corner to corner with practically every different owl species known to man. An owl is one of the three types of animals Harry was allowed to take to Hogwarts. Plus Hagrid said taking an owl was practical because wizards used them all the time for post. In the end Harry left carrying a large cage with a beautiful snowy white owl asleep with her head hidden under a wing. He couldn't stop voicing his gratitude to Hagrid over and over again. He was that happy.

Personally Bailey thought this owl was a bit stuck up. She's pretty enough, but her air left much to be desired in her opinion. In the beginning Bailey was all friendly with this owl going up to take in her sent and give her a lick. The owl screeched ruffling her feathers and a whacked Bailey on the nose with the edge of a wing. Bailey had yelped rubbing her nose with a paw. Bailey was left stupefied wondering what she did wrong. The snowy owl fluffed her fathers affectionately nibbling on Harry's finger when he went to stroke her. It was a done deal for Harry.

Bailey didn't like it, but she guessed that she was just going to have to get used to it.

There was only one vital object remaining on the list for Harry to buy.

His wand.

The general appearance of the shop that housed these wands looked ancient. Definitely is a lot older than all of the others. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The cracked and faded golden letters that made the sign attested to this. Nevertheless Hagrid was earnest in them going inside.

Just like with all the other stores a bell rang in the shop as they made their entrance. The reception area was so tiny with the only chair occupying the space quickly claimed by Hagrid. Harry and Bailey were left to stand. Thousands of boxes holding wands were on countless shelves everywhere they looked stacked pressed to the ceiling. With even more that they couldn't be expected to be somewhere leading into the back. To Harry he thought he walked into a library, but lacking the books.

"Good afternoon," greeted Mr. Ollivander, softly, walking out of the shadows.

"Hello," said Harry, awkwardly.

Moving closer to Harry, taking in his other facial features, Mr. Ollivander said "Ah yes, yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

No matter what he did Harry couldn't break eye contact with Mr. Ollivander's misty silver eyes.

"Your father, o the other hand, favored a mahogany and. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration work. Well, I say your father favored it…it's really the want that chooses the wizard, of course," mused Mr. Ollivander, touching the lightning scar with the tip of a single finger. "And that's where…."

Harry shivered when Mr. Ollivander's finger tapped his skin. Seeing her master's discomfort she growled lowly in her throat as a warning.

Mr. Ollivander cast Bailey a smile. He held out a hand for Bailey to sniff. She sniffed his fingers and sneezed. Mr. Ollivander chuckled and then he demeanor turned solemn.

Shaking his head, softly, Mr. Ollivander sighed "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do…"

The tremble in Mr. Ollivander's voice showed how deeply he'd come to regret his creation. He then spotted Hagrid on the chair.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it," said Mr. Ollivander.

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Good wand, that one, but I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled," said Mr. Ollivander, stern.

Skittishly, Hagrid said "Er…yes, they did, yes. "I've still got the pieces though."

"But you don't use them," said Mr. Ollivander, sharply, giving Hagrid a piercing look.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid, rapidly shaking his head in denial.

To Bailey it was a transparent lie. Especially with the way Hagrid gripped his pink umbrella. With the way he used it lately he had the two half's of his wand concealed inside.

"Hmmm…," said Mr. Ollivander, not believing Hagrid's evasiveness for an second, pulling out an unusually long tap measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Well, now, Mr. Potter. Let me see. Now, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"Uh, well, I'm right handed if that's what you mean," said Harry.

With a snap of his fingers Mr. Ollivander made the tape take measurements on every part of Harry's body. Bailey watched the tape measurer move all on its own head cocked. This magic stuff never got old.

As he supervised, Mr. Ollivander said "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mt. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

The final measurements recorded, Mr. Ollivander said "That will do." The tape measurer instantly crumped into a heap on the floor while he went flitting around the shelves taking down numerous boxes. He then chose one from the top handing it to Harry. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Go on just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around in the air, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand immediately replacing it with another one. This routine went on for a while as Harry tried wand after wand with the discarded pile getting higher and higher. If any more was added to it the mountain of wands would soon topple onto the floor. Normally someone would get really put out that their products didn't match anyone, but the case with Mr. Ollivander was far from it. In fact he appeared downright peppy by the growing amount of rejected wands.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere," assured Mr. Ollivander.

Bailey stretched her jaws wide in yawn. They'd been here for over an hour and she was extremely bored to the bone. She'd been lying at Hagrid's feet keeping out of the way.

Suddenly she lifted up her head staring intently at the back of the shop. Bailey trotted around Mr. Ollivander and Harry going behind the counter.

"Bailey, where are you going," said Harry.

Bailey didn't falter. She was on a mission. Bailey walked down a narrow passage in the middle of two shelves filled to the brim with boxes. What had caught Bailey's attention was a humming noise. It was at a frequency that only she could hear because of her advanced hearing compared to theirs. She examined all the boxes within her reach until she picked the one that had been literally drawing her to it.

Bailey turned to find Mr. Ollivander watching her with a fascinated expression on his face.

Bailey barked nudging the box with her nose and placing a paw over it.

Mr. Ollivander approached taking the box, looking at the wand on the pillow inside, saying "I wonder."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So Bailey could feel the location of the wand meant for Harry. It's like she could sense he and that wand are meant to be.**

 **Well…that's one way to start the relationship between Bailey and Hedwig.**

 **Oh man. Someone recently mentioned the Rat! I completely forgot about him. I think like Sirius she's going to know what he is from the very start, don't you?**

 **Also, I would like to apologize. I get so engrossed with passion for my stories that I sometimes forget my readers have lives of their own. Ha! Ha! ;) But really, when I said I'd be considering shutting down this story it wasn't meant as a threat I put it down as a simple fact. For myself when it comes to my work I don't really see why I should continue if there aren't any reviews coming for it. It's nothing against any of you it's just I genuinely do take it as meaning no one wants it.**

 **Plus, the reason as to why the one review I got two days ago kind of hurt because usually when I update this story there's usually an expected amount each time. So I seriously did think I did something wrong making me rethink myself. I don't like it when that happens. I'm usually so sure with whatever I put down.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 12**

"How very peculiar," murmured Mr. Ollivander, tracing the edges of the box with his fingertips. He then looked at Bailey. "You are a very unusual animal."

Bailey yipped tongue lolling out of her mouth tail wagging.

Taking a knee, holding out the box to the dog, Mr. Ollivander said "Why don't you take this to your master."

Bailey took the box in her mouth. She then took the lead as she and Mr. Ollivander headed back to the front of his store.

Hagrid and Harry were waiting at the reception area in bafflement. First Bailey wandered off and then Mr. Ollivander left to follow her without any sort of explanation. Harry apologized for Bailey's behavior saying that she was normally very obedient and wanted to retrieve her himself, but Mr. Ollivander insisted that he remain where he was.

Hearing the pattering of paws on wood Harry turned to find Bailey exiting one of the isles now delicately holding a box in her teeth.

"Bailey, what were you doing," said Harry.

In answer Bailey trotted over to her boy and placed the box at his feet.

"What's this," said Harry.

Bailey barked nudging the box closer to him with her nose when he didn't immediately pick it up.

Coming out of the same isle, Mr. Ollivander said "Mr. Potter, why don't you try the wand. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Even though he was immensely confused by the situation Harry did as requested. He opened the top off of the box, unwrapping the brown paper it's enfolded in, and held he wand occupying it in his hand. Instantaneously Harry felt sudden warmth overtake his fingers. Instinctively Harry raised the wand above his head bringing it swishing down in the dusty air and a lovely stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end similar to the likes of a firework. Bailey yipped jumped around playfully trying to catch them as the sparks floated in the air. This created dancing spots of light on the walls.

Hagrid and Mr. Ollivander broke out in an array of applause pleased by the results.

Delighted, Mr. Ollivander cried Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious indeed…"

"Sorry, but what's curious," asked Harry.

Fixing Harry with an intense pale stare, he said "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It Is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother…why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed shivering slightly underneath his overly large clothing. This was sounding like a very bad horror story. He didn't like scary story's.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious incndeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible, yes, but great," whispered Mr. Ollivander.

Harry couldn't get out there fast enough.

With his wand chosen Harry paid the price of seven gold galleons for it. Hagrid led the way out, but as the other two were about to follow Harry stopped halfway out the door.

Turning back to Mr. Ollivander, Harry said "Thank you for the wand, Mr. Ollivander. I promise I'll take good care of it from now on."

"Oh I don't doubt you will, Mr. Potter and as long as you don't betray your wands trust it will forever be loyal to you," said Mr. Ollivander. "Also, I'm not the wand who picked out your wand. You have your friend to be thankful for that."

Mr. Ollivander gestured to Bailey and Harry looked at his faithful companion in astonishment.

"Bailey," said Harry, stunned.

Nodding, Mr. Ollivander said "Yes, it's most peculiar. It was as if the wand was calling to her. She went right to it. I don't believe it's a coincidence the two of you found each other in this lifetime. Keep her close to you, Mr. Potter."

Bailey stuck her cold wet nose into Harry's palm as if concurring with Mr. Ollivander.

Scratching Bailey under the chin the way she liked it, Harry said "I will."

"Good now off you go. Mustn't keep Hagrid waiting for you out there," advised Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander's warning would stick with him for years to come.

Having left Diagon Alley the trio were now at Paddington station awaiting a train that would take Harry and Bailey back to the Dursley's. As they ate hamburger's that Hagrid had bought with some Muggle money he had on hand they were getting funny looks from people because of the snowy owl and odd packages they carried. But Harry ignored them. He had something far more pressing on his mind.

"Hagrid," said Harry.

"Yeah, Harry," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together to rid them of crumbs. Bailey licking them up as they hit the floor.

"Am I going to be able to take Bailey with me to Hogwarts," said Harry.

Hagrid froze turning his head at Harry with a sympathetic look on his face.

Shaking his head, Hagrid said "I'm sorry, Harry, but no. Dog's aren't allowed only the approved animals may come."

"No," exclaimed Harry, tears in his eyes. "No, Hagrid she has to come! You have a dog and you live at Hogwarts!"

"And that I live on the grounds is the reason for that," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid please there must be some way. I can't leave her at the Dursleys. You've seen what they're like. She won't survive without me that. They'll starved and beat her. Uncle Vernon may very well kick her out the second I'm gone! Please," begged Harry.

Well he couldn't deny the points Harry just made. Rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, Hagrid sighed "I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore. Explain things to him. I'll try to get him to let her in when I explain the circumstances."

For some reason that didn't make Harry feel any better.

They couldn't really discuss this anymore for the expected train pulled into the station right then and there.

Hagrid assisted Harry and Bailey onto the train with all the stuff. He then handed Harry another envelope.

He said "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts. First o' September be at Kings Cross. It's all on your ticket. Any problems with the Dursley's, send me a letter with yer owl. She'll know where to find me. I'll let you know how it goes with Dumbledore. See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station leaving Harry to sit with Bailey beside him. She sat laying her head on his knees.

Hugging her neck to his chest, determinedly, Harry vowed "I'm not going to leave you alone with them, Bailey. I promise."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So we've reached the foreseen dilemma where Bailey might not be able to go to Hogwarts with Harry. I'm stuck between two choices. Maybe having Hagrid send them a letter saying Dumbledore gave his permission for Bailey to accompany Harry or having Harry somehow sneak her onto the train. The problem is with the second option I completely have no idea how to go about it. I mean there's going to be crowds of people on the terminal. So it might be impossible for that one to become reality.**

 **I know a few of you were hoping Harry would get a different wand, but that's impossible. The twin cores is too vital to the Harry Potter universe to be thrown out.**

 **Oh writers block the plague of every writer and perhaps the greatest of inspirations at times when the situation sanctions it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 13**

The last month of the summer until the new school term started was an unpleasant one. Well for the Dursleys at least. By no means was it fun for Harry and Bailey, but for once things were actually kind of bearable.

Terrified and furious of what Harry might do to them now that he had a wand at his disposal the Dursleys made a point to never be in the same room as Harry. Then at times like during meals when it became inevitable for the entire family to sit together the Dursleys basically ignored him and Bailey. In fact the very moment Dudley finished his food he ran as fast as his fat legs could out of the vicinity.

There were benefits to the Dursleys indifference towards them. No one was telling Harry to do any manual labor anymore. To put it simply he and Bailey were left to their own devices. Mostly Harry and Bailey stayed in his room other than going on regular walks around the neighborhood, eat, drink, and go to the bathroom to relieve themselves.

Harry occupied his time by reading the books he'd gotten in order to immerse himself in this new world of magic. It's from one of these books that Harry picked out a name for his new owl.

Hedwig.

Bailey is hard put to admit it, but the snowy owl was a welcome addition to their merry little band.

Bailey and Hedwig eventually reached an understanding between each other. That initial first meeting was behind them now though it was still a little tense at times between them. Luckily they found ways around it. Like Bailey was kind of to share some of her food with Hedwig when she was unable to go out and hunt for herself. In return Hedwig acted more accommodating. The snowy owl didn't try to hit or nip at her anymore whenever the dog came near. She tolerated it, but just barely.

They were at peace, but this tranquility came with a price.

As the days passed narrowing down ever closer to when he would have to leave Harry became more anxious. He hoped all the time that an owl would come carrying a letter from Hagrid that said he had permission to take Bailey with him to school. With each day that went by without a letter Harry was beginning to lose all hope now dreading when he had to go and leave Bailey behind. He knew the very moment he was forced to do so the Dursleys would get rid of her and he'd never see his best friend again. This became a regular nightmare that kept him awake at night replacing the old one far more terrifying.

Then on the final week salvation arrived.

One morning a letter arrived by owl containing information pertained to Harry and Bailey written in Hagrid's hand. The news he had to share was beyond good, it was fantastic!

Hagrid wrote that the Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore had given him permission to bring Bailey to school with him. The reason for Bailey being his service animal was one of the factors that fit into this, but the main one was something else entirely. Judging by the pieces of information Hagrid had provided to Dumbledore about their relationship the Headmaster came to the conclusion that Bailey is, also, Harry's familiar. And since she would be so crucial to his magical development then she had to come along for the ride.

Harry had no clue what a familiar is or why it would be so important to his own magic. So he immediately searched for the name in his schoolbooks.

Familiars are enchanted creatures who follow and guide new witches and wizards to protect them while they learn the craft. While they are often cats other animals like dogs, rabbits, horses, owls, and snakes can be categorized as familiars as well. Familiars are naturally attuned to the seasons, phases of the moon, and can be helpful in teaching the young novice a heightened awareness of their environment.

When Harry had read this he looked down at Bailey in suspicion, asking "Hey, is there something you haven't been telling me?"

Bailey's face appeared quite comical as she looked at Harry in confusion. If she'd been human Bailey would've shrugged at him.

Bailey found it hard to believe that she's what witches and wizards called a familiar. All Bailey knew when she was born that she had been just an ordinary stray dog until Harry found her. But now that she thought about it maybe their meeting was fate instead of chance. It could've been, she didn't know.

Personally Harry didn't really care if Bailey was his familiar or not. He was grateful for it if she is, but that wasn't the main thing on his mind at present. Right now he was just so relieved he wouldn't be leaving her to the horrible mercy of the Dursleys.

Speaking of which with the threat of losing Bailey now out of the way there was one last thing to take care of.

Harry and Bailey couldn't get to Kings Cross station with all of his supplies by themselves. Harry was going to have to resort to asking the Dursleys for a ride.

So on the last day in the month of August a whole day before Harry had to leave he finally worked up the nerve to talk to them. He found the three of them in the living room watching a quiz show so he thought this was the perfect moment.

"Uncle Vernon," said Harry, announcing himself in the doorway. When Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening he continued on with his request. "I need a ride tomorrow to go to Hogwarts. Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Harry took the following grunt as his answer.

"Thank you," said Harry, politely.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they," mocked Uncle Vernon.

Dudley started to laugh a little, but a low growl from Bailey silenced him rather quickly.

"Where is this school anyway," said Uncle Vernon.

"I don't know," said Harry, honestly, pulling out the ticket Hagrid provided from his pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarter at eleven o'clock," said Harry.

At the mention of the platform number Bailey caught Aunt Petunia give a start. But it was barely noticeable to where only she saw it though she was oblivious to the reason why.

"Platform what," asked Aunt Petunia, attempting to cover it up.

"Nine and three-quarters," repeated Harry.

"Don't talk rubbish," snapped Uncle Vernon, scowling. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket," insisted Harry.

"Barking," scoffed Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London," inquired Harry.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," grumbled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy talk removed before he goes to Smeltings."

And that settled that.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ding! Ding! Ding! Those of you who went with the option of Hagrid sending a letter with Dumbledore's answer and with her thought to be a wizard familiar is on top!**

 **Also where it comes to this world's version of a familiar look into the show called Charmed in reference to a cat called Kit. For those of you who've seen the show you probably already know who I'm talking about.**

 **For those of you who are wondering why the service dog prospect is such a problem in the magical community here's the reason why. The magical and Muggle worlds are close together, but at the same time separate. The two communities have a separate brand of laws and given how some witches and wizards respond in confusion to stuff in the Muggle world my analysis is they wouldn't have much of a clue what a service animal would be. Yes, the Muggleborns would know, but there isn't much there. It's a new aspect for them the same as magic is brand new to Harry and Bailey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 14**

The next day it was time.

In the early morning the Harry and Bailey awoke long before the Dursleys evens stirred in their beds at the hour of five o'clock. Until the Dursleys dragged their lazy butts out of bed the two of them waited impatiently in Harry's room for the all clear to go. He'd double-checked everything on his Hogwarts in so Harry knew he wasn't missing or leaving anything important behind. Any normal child Harry's would've still been asleep in bed, but Harry was far too excited to continue doing so.

At ten o'clock Dursleys, Harry, and Bailey piled into the car for the drive to London with all the things Harry needed for school loaded in the back trunk. Hedwig's cage was squeezed in the back passenger seats with Dudley leaning away from the snowy owl as far as he could go. It was quite an amusing sight with Hedwig adding to it by screeching irritated at Dudley whenever she thought he got too close to her domain.

Soon enough they got to Kings Cross station. Harry and Bailey exited with Uncle Vernon putting the luggage on a cart wheeling it in for them. Bailey observed him do so with narrowed eyes. He was acting a little too cheerful for her tastes. When the group got to where the platform is supposed to be she discovered why.

With a nasty grin on his face, cruelly, Uncle Vernon said "Well, there you are, boy. Platforms nine and ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

The numbered signs hung on pillars, but Bailey couldn't find the one with the numbers theirs should have.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon, mockingly.

Uncle Vernon got back into the car and then the Dursleys drove off laughing at the predicament Harry and Bailey were in.

Bailey didn't like that. Teeth bared Bailey lunged after the car growling fiercely, but, in spite of his small size, Harry held firm to her harness.

"No, Bailey, heel," said Harry, pulling her back.

Bailey obeyed although she hated to do so. The Dursleys are very tiresome, Bailey's glad to be rid of them. Turning her nose up quite imperiously Bailey flipped her tail into the air.

Pushing the trolley forward, Harry said "Come on, Bailey, we've got a train to find."

What on earth were they going to do? Hagrid may have been very informative an obliging at Diagon Alley, but he forgot to mention one very crucial detail. How to find and get onto the platform before their chain took off. This detail seemed to have slipped his mind. Harry and Bailey would have to make do on their own.

Harry approached a guard to ask for directions, but even he didn't know where it was. Harry even spoke of the time the train was going to leave without revealing too much information yet still the guard couldn't help. In fact the guard seemed pretty agitated when they were through accusing Harry of attempting to pull a prank on him. Bailey didn't blame the man. If she had been in his position Bailey probably would've assumed it was all a hoax too.

With less than fifteen minutes until the train to Hogwarts departed the station without them on board Harry was beginning to think it was hopeless. He was never going to find the train. They were stuck at a dead end there.

"What are we going to do, Bailey," whispered Harry, sounding and looking quite lost.

Bailey held no answers for him.

"-packed with Muggles of course-"

Bailey's ears instantly perked up heading swinging around to locate the speaker. Muggles? That's the word Hagrid used to label the Dursleys.

Bailey pinpointed the speaker to be part of an obviously large family group passing behind them. Bailey had heard a few words of what they'd been saying, but not all. It was a plump redheaded woman talking to four boys with identical flaming red hair. All of them were pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of them, but the dead giveaway was the owl one of them was lugging with them.

Bailey barked leaping onto her rear legs pawing at Harry's chest to get his attention.

"What is it, Bailey," said Harry.

Bailey nipped a bit of his sleeve in between her teeth. She tugged him in the way the family was heading in. Eventually Harry took the hint and with the cart carrying his possessions in hand they shyly trailed behind the large group too nervous to approach and say anything to them.

"Good girl, Bailey," said Harry, briefly scratching underneath the red retrievers chin.

Fortunately Harry was near enough to hear their conversation clearly without being noticed.

"Now what's the platform number," asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters," proclaimed a little girl, the youngest of the band of children. "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough yet, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first," said the mother.

The oldest redheaded boy marched straight towards platforms nine and ten with Harry paying close attention to each step of his actions trying not to blink lest he miss something important. The same time the boy reached the dividing barrier and then suddenly he vanished into the brickwork.

Bailey sneezed shaking her head rapidly to clear it. Was she seeing things? Harry, too, was put off. He took of his classes rubbing his eyes to erase ay delirium.

Is what the both of them just witnessed real?

"Fred, you next," instructed the mother, motioning at a pair of tall identical twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," chastised the boy, indignantly. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," said the mother, apologetically.

The boy then moved his trolley cart into position.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred," he said, making a break for the barrier before his mother could smack him for that.

His twin brother George as Bailey took him to be was quick to follow.

Harry had watched how it was done, but now he had to learn the rest.

Hesitantly, grabbing the attention of the lingering family members, Harry said "Excuse me."

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Not to worry, it's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well," said the mother, kindly, gesturing at her youngest son.

The boy in question smiled nodding a greeting to Harry upon the recognition. He's a boy Harry's age with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes. You see, the thing is…the thing is, I know how to," spluttered Harry, anxious, fiddling with his fingers over the bars of the trolley cart nervously.

"How to get onto the platform," finished the mother, smiling gently.

"Yeah," said Harry, nodding meekly, embarrassed. These guys probably thought he was stupid for not figuring it out on his own.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," she assured.

Then catching the movement of Bailey's wagging tail from the corner of her eye the lady spotted the dog beside her master.

"What's this now," the mother said, curious.

Bailey barked.

Harry said "This is Bailey. She's my dog."

"Oh, my dear, I'm afraid you can't take a dog with you. It's not allowed," said the mother, pityingly.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. I have permission to bring her. I got a letter from the headmaster. She can come," informed Harry.

"The Headmaster," said the mother, astonished. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry, confidently.

Uncertain, the mother said "Well all right then. Far be it from me to question the headmaster. Go on, go now before Ron."

That's all the invitation Harry required.

In perfect sync Harry and Bailey made for the brick barrier. As they ran Bailey couldn't resist bracing herself for the painful impact she assumed was going to come.

To the contrary she and Harry walked right through it as if visibly solid interior was actually thin air. Harry had closed his eyes during the run and now opened them wide to find something wondrously amazing.

A scarlet steam engine was on a platform packed to the brim with people of all shapes, sizes, and ages. A sign hanging overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Behind the duo on a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ etched in printed there. Some from the locomotives engine drifted over the heads of the mingling crowd. Cats meowed rubbing on their owners, owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way, and heavy trunks scraped on the cement as their owners loaded them onto the train.

Now Bailey became aware it wasn't just Hedwig who acted so snobbish among her kind.

To Harry this is like a dream, a glorious dream. Only unlike Harry's past dreams where he woke up and fantasy gave in to reality this one is very real.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so the Weasleys have at last entered the equation. Personally I don't like Ron, never did.**

 **Also, by the way, I just saw Harry Potter: A Cursed Child on Broadway! Ah! That's right guys! The play has finally been moved from London to New York. It's unbelievable! For those of you who haven't seen it, but are planning to don't wait another second buy your tickets now, now, now! And for those who aren't planning to see it get your butts in gear! This is not something you want to miss. There's no time to waste! Who knows how long this play will be with us in the theater!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 15**

Harry didn't really have enough time to take in the sights. He had only a limited amount of time to get on the train. He couldn't afford to waste any of it.

Harry and Bailey traveled down the length of the platform through the throng of people until they managed to locate an empty compartment in a passenger carriage near the end of the train. But finding the compartment turned out to be the part the hard part was getting all of his stuff onto the train.

Seriously pressed for time Harry and Bailey worked as a team wrestling to heave the trunk onto the train. Hedwig was already taken care of. Bailey was inside the compartment with one handle of the trunk in her teeth. Digging her back legs into the carpeted floor Bailey valiantly pulled as hard as she could, but it was no use. She had to call it in. If she pulled any harder Bailey's teeth would become dislodged. Harry tried to lift it up the steps, but he was barely capable of raising one end resulting in him twice dropping it painfully on his foot. Honestly it was a sheer miracle they'd gotten one end up in the first place.

Fortunately, help came in small favors.

"Want a hand?"

It was one of the pair of redheaded twins from beyond the barrier.

"Yes, please," gasped Harry, out of breath.

Bailey was laid out flat on the floor panting from the exertion.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

Well that answered the question of which one Harry was talking to.

George ran over and with the combined strength of his twin they got the trunk into the compartment with little effort in a jiffy.

"Thanks," said Harry, appreciative of the assist.

"What's that," said Fred, pointing at Harry's scar.

"Blimey," breathed George, wide-eyed. "Are you-?"

"He is," confirmed Fred, excitedly. "Aren't you?"

"What," said Harry, dumbfounded.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins in perfect synchronization.

"Oh him," said Harry, nodding. "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins stood there gaping at Harry like he was a godsend. This made him extremely uncomfortable which showed by the indicated flushed look on his face. In truth the coloring was almost as red as Bailey's fur.

Luckily the twins were pulled away summoned by their mother calling for them. Closing and locking the outside door Harry released a huge breath of relief when they did so. He wasn't used to people being so familiar with him viewing him as a celebrity of sorts. Well this is just something he'll have to get used to as will Bailey.

Speaking of which Bailey leapt onto the cushioned seats hunkering down comfortably beside him. She stretched yawning in relaxation. Feeling safe Bailey got prepared to settle down for a nap. The red retriever laid her head on Harry's lap and her boy instantly began petting her head stroking her ears in the manner he knew she loved. Bailey paid no attention to anything other than what was going on in that very room.

Minutes later Bailey could both hear and feel the Hogwarts Express leave Kings Cross station heading into the countryside.

They were now well and truly on their way. There was no going back now.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow we are at over a hundred reviews already. That's awesome!**

 **Next stop Hogwarts. The sorting is going to get interesting. ;)**

 **Apologies for this chapter being so short. Rest assured the next one will be much and I mean much longer.**

 **Also, guys, I need some help. You see I started on a story for the basketball movie called Glory Road. I had the prologue chapter and the summary all planned out for posting when the unthinkable happened. The movie doesn't have a category! If it does then I can't find it. This is the very first time a story idea has hit and to my horror I'm hindered from posting it.**

 **So if any of you could point out where the category for this movie goes to I'd be so grateful.**

 **Here's a little something I usually saved for my apes stories. The people who find the category for it to go in get's one question answered on this story where it pertains to Bailey's character.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 16**

Much sooner than would've been preferable Bailey as rudely awoken from her well deserved nap by the sound of the compartment door sliding open ruining the contentment of her serene slumber in one fell swoop.

Opening her eyes Bailey saw the perpetrator is the youngest redheaded boy from that overly large family on the platform whom the mother had indicated as Ron.

Tentatively, gesturing at the seat opposite her and Harry, Ron said "Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full up."

"No, sure, go right ahead," invited Harry.

Ron quickly sat down. He glanced at Bailey then at Harry's face. He pretended he hadn't looked by staring out the window at the passing landscape.

The door opened again much to Bailey's annoyance allowing the twins to enter.

"Hey, Ron," said George.

Bailey knew it was him because the scent each twin gave off was relatively different. Regular people couldn't pick it up, but with her enhanced sense of smell she could.

"Listen we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," said George, grinning.

"Right," mumbled Ron, visibly shuddering at the mention of a spider.

Bailey guessed Ron isn't really fond of the insect all that much.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves," said Fred. "Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. The three of them could hear the twins messing with each other as they walked down the hall.

"Are you really Harry Potter," blurted Ron, unable to contain himself any longer.

Harry nodded a tinge of a red hue on his cheeks.

"Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you rally got…you know," said Ron, apprehensively, pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs revealing the lightning shaped scare and Ron's eyes grew the size of golf balls.

"Whoa, wicked," he breathed, awestruck. "So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes," but I can't remember it. Just a lot of green light, but nothing else," said Harry, shrugging.

Ron continued staring. Knowing that her boy didn't like being stared at Bailey rolled over to where she was lying on her stomach and barked.

Ron jumped in his seat startled he'd been so transfixed on Harry that he'd forgotten she was there with them.

"Bailey, no," said Harry, a hand on her back. He'd taken the harness off of her while she'd been resting having saw no reason to keep it on while they were on the train.

Bailey calmed now satisfied that her message got through to the new kid.

"Sorry about that," said Harry. "She's very protective of me."

"It's all right," said Ron, now looking at Bailey with wary eyes.

Drawing attention away from Bailey, curious, Harry asked "Are all your family wizards?"

"Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already," pressed Harry, eager to know more.

"A little my parents and older brothers use it all the time, but I'm not allowed to do so yet while I'm underage," said Ron. "I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

Gloomily, Harry said "Horrible. Well, not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are, though. Things got better after I got my dog Bailey here, but it's still not the same as having actual siblings around. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," corrected Ron. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket extracting a fat gray rat curled up fast asleep.

Cupping the body in his palms, far from impressed, Ron said "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a prefect, but they couldn't afford – Hey!"

Without any warning Bailey pounced lunging towards Scabbers barking and snarling erratically. Harry managed to grab her collar in the nick of time haling her back just as Bailey's teeth snapped inches from Ron's exposed fingers as he scrambled to distance himself from her. The noise woke up Scabbers. The moment he saw an angry dog in his face Scabbers immediately tried to crawl back into his owner's pocket squealing.

Ron exclaimed "What the hell!"

"Bailey, knock it off right now! Bailey," said Harry. "Bad girl! Very, very bad girl!"

Bailey ceased in her attempts to attack Scabbers, but she kept on growling at him. She was in a perfect point as a wolf or a feral dog would have while hunting prey. What Bailey and Ron weren't realizing was that Bailey is trying to convey something to them in the only way she knew how to communicate. Much to her frustration Harry and Ron weren't getting the message. That was not rat Ron was holding. Trust her, she would know. When Bailey had been living on the streets as a stray she'd gotten pretty familiar with the odor rats natural gave off and this one didn't even come close. Instead the scent this rodent was giving off resembled one belonging to a human. Bailey doesn't have a clue on how or why, but this rat is actually a human. Whatever his intentions were she wasn't going to give him a chance to harm her boy. She wanted to make this very clear to whoever this is in disguise.

"What's up with your dog," demanded Ron.

"Sorry," said Harry, massaging Bailey's chest to soothe her, "she used to be a stray before I found her. I think she chased rats for food sometimes."

"Oh," said Ron, nodding.

To him that made sense to his mind.

Bailey continued to glare intently at the quivering bundle of fur concealed in Ron's pocket.

Neither of them could see it and that was driving her nuts on the inside. She'd just have to monitor this strange "rat" closely and if he ever made one false move…Well you get the idea.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well I think Bailey's reaction to "Scabbers" was to be expected.**

 **I don't even want to think of what Bailey's going to do to Pettigrew in the third book when his secret is revealed. Either way it won't bode well for him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 17**

The events that occurred in this transgression were pushed aside when a trolley carrying an array of candy and other treats for the enjoyment of the students pushed by a kindly looking old lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears," inquired the elderly trolley lady pushing the cart down the corridor.

Not wanting to miss anything now that he had funds burning a hole in his pocket to spend Harry bought two helpings of every single treat laid out on the cart. He had more than enough money on hand that he could easily afford it. When Harry reentered the compartment with his arms bulging with parcels of an assortment of candy's Ron stared at him.

Bailey sniffed curiously at the food as Harry tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you," asked Ron.

"Starving," said Harry, immediately unwrapping a pumpkin pasty and taking a bite out of it. Bailey moved in hoping to get a small nibble, but Harry gently pushed her head away. "Sorry, Bailey, you can't have any."

Harry didn't know if any of this was safe for her consumption. So it's better to be safe than sorry.

Ron pulled out a lumpy package from his coat unwrapping it from the plastic.

Disappointed, Ron mumbled "She always forget I don't like corned beef."

Bailey found that hard to believe. She didn't understand why Ron didn't have a taste for the meat where in fact she liked it. So when Harry offered to share his food with Ron and he jumped at the opportunity Bailey was given the sandwiches for lunch. She enjoyed them immensely and they were gone within seconds with Bailey licking crumbs from the fabric of the seat.

Harry was mighty curious about the snacks and Ron was all too accommodating in answering all of the questions lined up for him. The Chocolate Frogs were obviously one of his favorites with him saying that he collected the cards that came with the sweet. The first one Harry got was of the current Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He flipped it over to read the description and when he turned it back over he was astonished to find Dumbledore's face had vanished from his frame. Ron explained it wasn't anything to be overly concerned about. Apparently in the magical world the pictures in any type of format always were mobile. Harry then informed Ron that the Muggle community had the complete opposite and it was his turn to be surprised.

Bailey sat at the window looking out at the countryside that was becoming wilder as the boys played a game with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ron warned ahead of time that when they say every flavor it literally meant every flavor. He wasn't exaggerating in that regard. Harry ended up tasting toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, and pepper before he lost his nerve. Personally Bailey thought this quite brave of his since Ron wasn't shy about telling them his brother George had bitten into a booger-flavored one once in passing.

Near the end of their game there was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round-faced, bit pudgy, boy stuck his head in teary eyed.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me," wailed the boy, devastated.

"He'll turn up," reassured Harry.

"Yes. Well if you see him…," said the boy, miserably, closing the door to check the other cars.

Shrugging, offhandedly, Ron said "Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat mentioned was dozing in a carrier Ron had for him. Initially Ron had wanted to lay Scabbers on his lap, but Bailey was having none of it so he had to compromise.

"I don't know. I'd be pretty upset if I lost Bailey," said Harry, understandably, massaging one of Bailey's paws.

Bailey moaned in pleasure thumping her tail happily on the cushions of the seat.

"You're lucky. Now with Scabbers he might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work," said Ron, moodily, withdrawing a very battered hand-me-down wand to demonstrate the spell.

Before Ron could so they were interrupted by the compartment door opening again revealing the boy who'd misplaced his toad along with someone new. A girl the same age of the boys with bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth, and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes where others are still in casual clothing.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, bossily.

Bailey outright didn't like this one.

Spotting the wand in Ron's hand, she said "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

Without a by your leave the girl went to take a seat only to find Bailey taking up the space she wanted.

Hands on hips, the girl said "Could you get up, please."

Bailey laid her head down on her front paws releasing a huff ignoring her.

"Move," said the girl.

She was gonna have to resign herself to standing because Bailey isn't about to budge.

"You're not going to get Bailey to get up," said Harry.

The girl sighed turning to face Ron, saying "Go on."

Taken aback somewhat, jaw slightly slack, Ron took out Scabbers, clearing his throat, Ron waved his wand saying the spell.

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened. Scabbers gray fur coloring didn't even flicker.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you," she said, exceedingly fast as though fearful of saying something that would put them off.

Where in fact Hermione's efforts to be friendly were having a complete opposite affect.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, motioning at his dog. "This is Bailey."

Bailey chose not to dignify the introduction with a response on her part.

"Are you really," said Hermione, excitedly. "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and your in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dart Arts,_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I," said Harry, feeling dazed about the amount of books with subjects based off of him without even knowing it.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon," advised Hermione, exiting the compartment with the boy now identified as Neville.

Before Hermione shut the door she stopped staring at Harry with a critical eye.

"What," said Harry.

"You do know that dogs are against regulations at Hogwarts, don't you," said Hermione, snobbishly.

"I have permission to bring her," said Harry, sharply, getting tired of repeating the fact over and over again to people who were too ignorant to leave well enough be.

Hermione sniffed clearly not believing him.

"Suit yourself, but you're gonna get in trouble for trying to sneak her in," said Hermione, shutting the door with a snap.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, blandly, tossing his wand dejectedly back into his trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

With that girl Hermione gone Bailey returned to relaxing on the seat. She listened closely as Ron prattled on about his family being in Gryffindor and all the accomplishments his older brothers who had already graduated out of Hogwarts had gotten into. By the sound of things they were quite successful so far in their endeavors with one studying dragons in Romania and the other working for the Gringotts Bank.

Bailey's interest peaked when she heard the bank mentioned as was Harry's as Ron said someone tried to rob it.

"Really? What happened to them," he said.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful dark wizard to get round Gringotts security, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it," said Ron.

Bailey didn't know how, but for some reason she thought she knew which vault in Gringotts had been targeted and what the perpetrator missed out on getting. It certainly explained the secrecy behind Hagrid's actions when they'd picked that mysterious parcel up that productive day in Diagon Alley.

As the conversation moved onto Quidditch Bailey caught a familiar scent edging nearer to their compartment from up the train. It had Bailey leaping from the seat rushing at the door and sitting in front of it with her tail twitching with delighted anticipation.

"What is it, Bailey," said Harry, picking up on her change in mood fast.

The door opened and three boys entered. The one in the middle of the group is the boy Bailey recognized from Madam Malkin's robe shop. The other two were thickset appearing extremely mean as they stood on either side of him with the semblance of bodyguards.

"Is it true," he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

The pale boy opened his mouth to speak, but Bailey chose that moment to announce her presence there. She leapt at the kid placing her front paws on his chest while she enthusiastically licked his face. The presence of the two broader boys kept the one in the center from falling backwards.

"What in the world! Get this mangy mongrel off of me," shouted the pale boy, vexed.

Harry immediately went to Bailey. To his surprise he had to wrap his arms around her stomach to pry the red retriever away from the boy.

"Bailey! I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her today," said Harry, incredulous.

"Well you better keep better control over her," scowled the pale boy, whipping his face off with the fabric of his sleeve.

"Who are you guys anyway," said Harry, seated with his legs restraining Bailey on the floor.

"Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the pale boy.

Ron sniggered.

Draco Malfoy said "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there."

Draco offered a hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it. Instead Bailey offered hers. From where she was sitting Bailey raised a paw shaking it in the air at him.

"What is your mutt doing now," demanded Draco.

"Uh…," stammered Harry, "I think she wants you to shake her paw." Harry caught her paw stilling her arm. "Enough, Bailey."

Draco sneered. Harry didn't like that.

Coolly, Harry said "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks"

A pink tinge appearing in his pale cheeks, slowly in a threatening tone of voice, Draco said "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron rose with the former now keeping a firm grasp on his dog.

"Say that again," said Ron.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you," goaded Malfoy, sneering.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry with misplaced bravado.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eater all our food and toy still seem to have some," said Draco.

As Goyle reached for a Chocolate Frog that's when Bailey's attitude did a complete 180. She turned from being friendly to protective in an instant. She snapped at Goyle's fingers forcing him to retract. Bailey wasn't ever going to really bite the boy just warn him from trying anything like that a second time. Goyle yelped and Crabbe and Malfoy backed away. The three of them soon disappeared probably not wanting to draw any more attention to this confrontation than there already was.

A second later Hermione reappeared having heard the ruckus and come to investigate.

"What's going on," she said.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"So you've met Malfoy before," asked Ron, darkly. "I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. Can we help you with something?" The last part had been aimed at Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there," said Hermione, irritably.

"We weren't fighting. Now would you mind leaving while we change," said Ron.

"All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Hermione left and Bailey peered out the window. It had gotten dark without any of them noticing. Time definitely goes by faster when you're occupied and the train was rapidly slowing in speed.

The train ride is over. Hogwarts awaits.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For the record Bailey does get used to Hermione. It's just that, like everyone else, she finds Hermione's know it all first impression quite annoying.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 18**

Echoing through the train from a string of loudspeakers, a voice who must've belonged to the conductor said "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Ron now rushed to get ready changing into their school robes. Harry had been assured that Hedwig and the rest of his belongings would be transported up to the school and to his new dorm later on. So he needn't worry too much about that. When Harry was done slipping on his robes he quickly put Bailey's harness on.

Finished, pecking Bailey on the head, Harry said "There you go, Bailey. All set."

Bailey blinked licking his cheek.

Harry chuckled stroking his hand over the exposed spots on her back.

If Bailey were a cat she'd be purring with her back arched in pleasure.

The tiny group of three joined the wave of students both old and new disembarking from the train. Ron and Harry had their pockets filled with the last of the sweets not wanting anything of them to spoil needlessly.

Stepping onto the platform the cold night air hit Bailey. On the train the compartments had been kept warm, but not they faced the full brunt of the chill in the air. Harry and Ron stood there not knowing where to go until Harry heard a welcome voice.

"Firs' year! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's face beamed at them over the throng of students. He'd detected singled them out.

Waving, Harry said "Hi, Hagrid!" He then turned to Ron. "I know him. Let's go."

Harry led the way with Bailey as they broke through the crowd to reach Hagrid.

"All right there, Harry," asked Hagrid. "Train ride, okay."

Nodding, Harry said "Yeah, no problems at all. By the way, thanks for convincing the headmaster to let me bring Bailey. Don't know what I would've done if I had to leave her behind with the Dursleys."

"Ah, it was nothing, you're welcome," said Hagrid, bashfully.

Hagrid then went about rounding up the remaining first years while the students in 2nd year and up headed for the carriages. Strange thing was Bailey could smell animals at the head of the carriages pulling them, but she couldn't see it. It's like they were being tugged by thin air.

"C'mon, follow me! Any more first years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me," called Hagrid.

Hagrid led them all down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It took them down to a small harbor on the edge of a great black lake where a fleet of little boats was sitting in the water by the shore.

"There it is. Yer first sight of Hogwarts," said Hagrid, proudly.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake with windows sparkling like stars in the night sky is a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"Wow," muttered Harry, awestruck.

Harry wasn't the only one. Everyone was basically rendered silent staring up at the magnificent and majestic castle overheard.

"All right no more'n four to a boat," instructed Hagrid.

Bailey scratched idly at an inch on her ear with a hind leg as they waited for a boat to load onto. Harry and Ron got onto a boat with Neville and Hermione. Their count would have to be five with the addition of Bailey. The boat wobbled once they all got on, but steadied. Bailey assumed they were fine.

"Everyone in," shouted Hagrid, large enough to have a whole boat to himself for the ride. "Right then, forward!"

As if that one word had flipped a switch the fleet of rowboats left the shore gliding effortlessly across the lake towards the castle. The ride was quite smooth…well almost.

Halfway across the lake Neville had shifted in his seat to get a better look at the castle and in the process he kind of knocked Bailey out of the boat.

Bailey fell with a splash into the water.

"Bailey," shouted Harry, horrified.

Yelping from the cold water, instinctively doing the doggie paddle Bailey struggled to keep up with Harry's boat though she was quickly losing ground. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Neville encouraged her to go faster, but it was no use. It got even worse that from behind Bailey the water rippled. A small waved formed that speed towards Bailey revealing that something big in the water was pursuing her. That's when Harry's cries became more frantic. What didn't make sense to him is that Hagrid wasn't really doing anything to help when most of the kids were freaking out that some creature in the lake was about to consume the dog as its evening meal.

Bailey could feel it closing in on her and she whined frantically trying to get to her boy. Her heart dropped when she felt a large appendage wrap itself around her torso. But instead of being dragged under the surface of the lake to drown to her death Bailey was abruptly lifted bodily from it. Dripping lake water heavily Bailey was carried over to Harry's boat and deposited in her boys arms at its center. Turning to see what it was that saved her Bailey could only see a large tentacle vanish into the lake leaving the top clear and calm as if the incident hadn't occurred.

"Oh, Bailey," said Harry, hugging her tight.

Bailey nibbled Harry's nose as the others petted her.

When they pulled away Bailey shook out her fur causing water to go everywhere and get the four kids sitting in the boat soaking wet much to their displeasure.

"Heads down," called Hagrid, ducking his head as the boats traveled into a dark tunnel that took them inside underneath the castle.

The passage took them all to an underground harbor where, once they hits land, clambered out onto a rocky incline.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad," said Hagrid, double checking one of the already emptied boats.

"Trevor," yelled Neville, holding out his hands. The toad Trevor climbed into them and Neville held his beloved toad close to the chest.

"Uh, Hagrid, what was that in the lake," asked.

"That was the Giant Squid," said Hagrid. "Lived in the lake for hundreds of years. A very old and memorable beast here at the school."

The large party of new first years walked up a steep flight of stone steps and ended up crowding together at the front entrance of the school which is a massive oak door.

"Everyone here," said Hagrid, doing a headcount. "You there, still got your toad?"

When Hagrid got an affirmative from Neville he raised a gigantic fist and delicately knocked three times on the castle door.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think we can all guess what the creature that helped Bailey out of the lake was. I bet I had a few of you going there, but don't worry. I mean it's no secret that the Giant Squid in the lake is a big softie and relatively harmless to the inhabitants of Hogwarts.**

 **Hope you all had a good Memorial Day! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 19**

The door immediately swung open. A tall aged witch with graying brunette hair in emerald green robes stood there. The woman had a very stern face, but behind it Bailey thought she could see some underlining softness in those layers. This lady reminded Bailey of a woman who tossed her a piece of chicken once when she was passing by a fast food place as a stray.

Also, Bailey thought this lady smelled like a cat. She'd been around cats enough in Private Drive that she recognized the smell easily enough.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," said Professor McGonagall, her eyes hardening when she noticed the soaking wet dog in front of her. "Hagrid, why is there a wet dog standing in front of me."

"Uh, sorry Professor," said Hagrid, "but Harry's dog Bailey fell into the lake on the way in. Didn't have time to dry her off."

Professor McGonagall looked at Bailey with a quizzical brow. Bailey bowed her head with her tail between her legs in submission releasing a high-pitched whine.

From the depths of her sleeve Professor McGonagall withdrew her wand. The woman pointed it straight at Bailey and the red retriever shrunk into Harry's legs with a yelp assuming she was going to get punished. Instead Bailey suddenly felt her body rapidly dry off. One moment she was wet and the next second she was dry as if she hadn't fallen into the lake in the first place. In fact she was now even more neat and tidy than she'd been on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry stared amazed at Bailey at this display of magic.

Putting away her wand, Professor McGonagall said "Now that's settled come along."

Hagrid went a separate way as Professor McGonagall led the newly inducted Hogwarts pupils into a small empty chamber off an enormous hall where they could all hear hundreds of voices congregated inside. Everyone stayed close together peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classed with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced standing witched and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House become yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Yeah absolutely no pressure there, right?

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered heavily on Neville's disheveled cloak fastened clumsily under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Bailey licked his fingers to reassure him.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," said Professor McGonagall, sternly.

Professor McGonagall promptly left the chamber.

Anxiously, Harry whispered "How exactly do they sort us into Houses?"

Ron said "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Bailey laid down on the floor as the kids talked amongst each other careful to keep their voices low. Then she saw something that made her shoot up her head and bark alerting everyone else to her find.

Several people ended up screaming in fright.

"What the-?!"

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They glided in the air across the floor not glancing at the first years as if this is perfectly natural. They all were arguing about something an entity called Peeves had done when one of them noticed the new first years idly standing by.

"New students," said the Fat Friar, smiling in welcome. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A handful of kids nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old House, you know," said the Fat Friar, puffing his chest proudly.

"Move along now," order Professor McGonagall, sharply, having returned unseen. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts were quickly ushered away.

"Now form a line and follow me," instructed Professor McGonagall.

This time the pair of double doors to the Great Hall were opened and they all marched inside.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were suspended in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting in their separate Houses. They were littered with glittering golden plates and goblets that currently sat empty. At the top of the hall was another long table on a raised platform where the teachers were residing. The ceiling wad velvety black with dotted stars that Bailey heard from Hermione saying it's bewitched to look like the sky outside no matter the weather. Whatever this meant.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years with a pointed wizards hat. The hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and to their astonishment began to sing.

 _._

 _Oh, you may no think I'm pretty_

 _But don't judge on what you see_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me_

 _You can keep your bowlers black_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all_

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be_

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

 _If you've a ready mind_

 _Where those of wit and learning_

 _Will always find their kind_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends_

 _So put me on_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _And don't get in a flap_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 _._

Applause broke out when the Sorting Hat was finished with its song.

"So we've just got to try on a hat," whispered Ron to Harry, furious. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wresting a troll!"

Bailey blinked and licked her chops eyes sparkling in intrigue. All of Uncle Vernon's hats were delightful to chew. She wondered what the hat tasted like and if it would be too.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Uh oh! What is Bailey gonna do! Ha! Ha!**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 20**

All any of the kids could do now is wait for their turn in dread.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward unrolling a sheet of parchment carrying the name of each and every first year to enter the school this term.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah," called Professor McGonagall.

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled away from the group on shaky legs and put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat.

The table all the way on the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. This routine continued on for a while. Each boy or girl summoned would sit on the stool, the Sorting Hat would creep through their minds looking for specific characteristics that would should him which House they belonged to. Most of them were quite nervous about it. When it was Neville Longbottom's turn he was sorted into Gryffindor and he ran straight to that table forgetting to take off the hat. Humiliated he brought it back under the onslaught of everyone's laughter.

In Bailey's opinion the only one who wasn't nervous about it was Hermione Granger. Quite enthusiastically Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head.

"Gryffindor," shouted the hat.

Ron groaned fully aware that with how many in his family were in Gryffindor that they were going to be in the same House.

Finally it was Harry's turn to be called.

"Potter, Harry!"

Instantly whispers suddenly broke out in the Great Hall as Harry stepped forward where all could now see him. Students stood craning their necks over their classmates to get a better look at him. The hand Harry had on the handle of Bailey's harness was trembling. Bailey could feel the tremor through the material.

Harry took his seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall slipped the hat onto his head. The hole was so big it fell down over his eyes. From where she sat Bailey could hear the conversation her boy had with the Sorting Hat. The two went back and forth and it seemed like the hat would place him in Slytherin, but Harry pleaded with it not to. He'd practically accept any other of the Houses but that one. More time passed as the Sorting Hat thought it over and then…

"Gryffindor!"

Harry got the loudest cheer yet as the Gryffindor table exploded.

The Weasley twins were even shouting with great fervor "We got otter! We got Potter!" Show boating to the other Houses.

Harry rose from the stool to decent to his new housemates, but Bailey kind of put a dampener on that.

You see Bailey had been dead focused on the Sorting Hat. No one had been paying any attention to her so they didn't see Bailey tense becoming poised to pounce the moment the Sorting Hat came within range of her teeth. And come in range it did.

The cheers were short lived as Bailey lunged.

Taking the Sorting Hat in her teeth Bailey stole it from her boys fingers as he was passing it back to Professor McGonagall. Shocked gasps and murmurs rang through the Great Hall as Bailey tore into the Sorting Hat shaking it like any dog would a chew toy or a misplaced hat their owners would leave lying around.

"No, Bailey," said Harry, trying to tug it out of her teeth.

But Bailey was relentless. That is until…

Bailey squealed as the mouth of the Sorting Hat bit down on her nose in retaliation.

Bailey instantly released pawing at her nose now trying to get the Sorting Hat to let go. Its message received the Sorting Hat stopped.

That done Harry hastily handed the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall before Bailey went for another go at it.

For a few seconds there was silence and then shrieking laughter echoed in the room.

Clapping a hand to his eyes in mortification, Harry moaned "Bailey!"

School hadn't even officially started yet and Bailey wasn't leaving a good impression.

Bailey whined tilting her head in confusion. What did she do wrong?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yup, it's as you guys feared. She went there.**

 **Bailey is a service dog, but until now she's basically been living mainly in the Muggle world. This is all brand new for her to take in so she's a bit overwhelmed right now. She will calm down, but she's pretty much everywhere at once.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 21**

Bailey and Harry literally traveled down to the Gryffindor table with their tails between their legs under the laughter of the students and stern glares from the teachers. Once they got there though they were welcomed with open arms. Students patted Harry on the back and stroking Bailey's fur. Harry sat and she settled with lying down under the bench partially under the tables.

So the remainder of the new first years was sorted into their proper Houses. Once that was accomplished Albus Dumbledore had risen to his feet beaming at the assembled students. His arms open wide in welcome.

He boomed "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Bailey cocked her head at the strange wording, but that was quickly forgotten with the onslaught of smells that came to her nose. She realized this a hell of a lot faster than Harry did.

"Is he a bit mad," he asked, uncertainly.

Percy said "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

The dishes that had previously been empty were now piled high with food. Bailey was catching smells from foods that she found were quite delicious to eat, but never sampled before. The only time she did was when the scavenged for scraps and even that was a lucky break. Harry proceeded to pile his plate with a bit of everything sampling it all as he conversed with those around him.

Bailey made absolutely sure he wouldn't forget her. Each time he picked up something she liked Bailey would paw persistently at his leg until he slipped some of it to her underneath the table. What a feast this was turning out to be not just for the people, but for her as well. She even stole a drumstick from Ron when he was otherwise distracted. The people surrounding him were amused while he was obviously distressed. This boy definitely liked his food.

When the main entrees wee consumed as much as the students could take the leftovers of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as if they hadn't just been used for dinner. Then desserts appeared to replace the. Harry had always been very stern about desserts back at the Dursleys. Most she could not eat for fear of getting sick so these were no different. That was ok. She was much too full anyway. In fact she began to doze underneath the table fit to bursting.

Bailey had nearly fallen asleep until she heard her boy cry out in pain.

"Ouch," said Harry, clapping a hand to his head.

"What is it," asked Percy.

"N-Nothing," said Harry. "Nothing I'm fine."

Bailey wasn't so sure about that. She whined planting her head on his left licking his fingers.

Rubbing her head, Harry said "I'm all right, Bailey."

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel," asked Harry.

Bailey growled at that name.

"Oh that's Professor Snape. The Head of Slytherin House," said Percy.

"What's he teach," said Harry.

"Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancy's. He's been after Quirrel's job for years," said Percy.

Harry continued to watch this person closely from the corner of his eye. Whom Bailey couldn't see from her position underneath the table.

Soon the assortment of desserts vanished from the tables. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall instantly fell silent.

"Now that we are all fed and watered there are a few more words to speak. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry laughed, but he was only one of the small handful who did.

"He's not serious," he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," devised Percy. "It's odd because he usually give us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song," said Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go," said Dumbledore.

 _._

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees_

 _Our heads could do with filing_

 _With some interesting stuff_

 _For now they're bare and full of air_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff_

 _So teach us things worth knowing_

 _Bring back what we've forgot_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

 _And learn until our brains all rot_

 _._

Everyone finished the song at different times and Bailey was mighty happy when they did. In the duration of the song Bailey felt like her ears were about to fall off from all the terrible singing. She even had her paws covering her ears. The Weasley twins were the last ones singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last couple of lines with his wand. He was the one who clapped the loudest when they were finished.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, emphatically, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all have a good Fourth of July!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 22**

With the feast over and done with everyone was dismissed to head to the dorms for the Houses. The 2nd years and up already knew the way, but the first years had to be taken there by the Prefects. There are two for each House a boy and a girl. Prefects are students that are in 5th year and older.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you," said Percy. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep and eye on the staircases. They like to change."

The Gryffindor firsts years followed after Percy's heals like ducklings. He took them out of the Great Hall and up a big marble staircase.

While walking beside her boy Bailey kept getting bumped into by him. He was walking on unsteady legs. Bailey could relate with how he felt right now. Her legs were literally like lead, but only because she was so tired and a stomach full of food wasn't helping matters. But she would push herself to stay awake until he was safely in bed and she was lying across his feet. Plus there was so much to see. If Bailey dozed off even for a moment she would miss it all. Also, it's very probably that she did not want to get trampled by the feet of unruly children just coming down from a sugar high. People in portraits whispered and pointed at the sluggish and drowsy students as they passed and that Percy led them through doorways concealed behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries draped on the walls. As they climbed more staircases more and more students were yawning and dragging their feet feeling the affects from dinner leaving their small bodies.

Bailey didn't know how much farther they had to go before they finally reached the dorm, but they were waylaid by a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair a distance ahead of them. It was strange. It appeared as if they were floating in the air on their own, but Bailey could smell something was there holding them up. Then they suddenly started throwing themselves at him and that showed Bailey something really was there even though she couldn't see it.

Percy clarified this when he told the children in his charge that this was caused by the actions of a supernatural entity of a kind.

"Peeves. A poltergeist," said Percy whispering to the first years. He then raised his voice. "Peeves, show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon is what answered his summons.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron," said Percy in a warning tone.

There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared out of thin air, hovering cross-legged in the air clutching the walking sticks tight to chest.

"Oh," he said, cackling evilly. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swopped down making them all duck.

Bailey didn't. The sudden appearance of this poltergeist had knocked her out of the dreary state. When Peeves came close enough she snapped at him. Luck was on Bailey's side as she managed to snatch his leg. Having ensnared her prey Bailey dug her paws onto the floor making an anchor. Bailey growled as she engaged in a tug of war battle shaking him back and forth. In her eyes Peeves threatened her boy. She wasn't going to tolerate that.

Peeves is really going to get it.

Peeves shrieked trying to break free and dropping the remaining walking sticks he carried in the process. But Bailey is determined. She refused to let go.

The bulk of the children laughed at the display even Harry. They saw this as payback to this poltergeist for trying to scare him.

Seeking a way out Peeves levitated higher into the air shaking his leg aggressively to dislodge her. Bailey's paws left the ground and she was actually hanging there literally by the skin of her teeth. With no option left Peeves kicked at Bailey's face hitting her in the nose. Bailey yelped and finally released landing on her feet.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it," said Percy, sharply.

Peeves stuck out his tongue at Percy.

Bailey barked lunging at Peeves in a bluff. Peeves screeched fleeing down the hall zooming away, rattling coats of armor standing at attention on the walls as he passed.

The first years encircled Bailey petting and stroking her fur, basking her in attention for her actions against Peeves. Bailey happily sat there panting with her tongue lolling, basking in the attention.

Getting the group back on track, setting off again, Percy instructed "You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

Their destination is a portrait at the very end of the corridor. The occupant of the portrait is a very fat woman in an elaborate pink silk dress.

"Password," she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, speaking the password he was told to use for Gryffindor Tower tonight.

The portrait swung open revealing a doorway. Percy stepped through first with the others following.

"Follow me everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on," said Percy.

The door led them all to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were exclamations of awe from the children. To them they'd never seen anything like it. Well most of them did. No one else was around. The elder Gryffindor's must've already been tucked up away in bed.

Percy had all of them gathered around him in its base center.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left, girl's the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up," said Percy.

He wasn't kidding.

At the top of a spiral staircase inside one of the towers were five four-poster beds. They were hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks filled with their possessions were already brought up at the end of their beds including their pets. When Bailey saw Scabbers in his cage Harry had to keep a hand on her collar to keep her from going at him like she did on the train. Needless to say Ron kept Scabbers inside his cage for the night.

Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were quick to hit the sack, quickly changing into their pajamas and falling into bed. The other four of them fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry wasn't that easily put to sleep.

Harry sat in the nook of the window on his side of the tower for a while just staring out onto the castle grounds. He feared that if he went to sleep he'd discover that this was all too good to be true. A dream the moment he shut his eyes. Hedwig and Bailey stayed up with him. Bailey lay on the nook with him asleep. Hedwig was perched at Harry's feet. He stroked the feathers on her breast while his over hand rose and fell on Bailey's chest as she breathed deeply.

Soon even Harry drifted off into slumber. Good thing too. The days to come would be long and hard. He'd need all the rest he could get.

 **Authors Note:**

 **OMG! I just thought of this. Something to bear in mind as a little possibility for the future. It could work and it could not work either way. Now this wouldn't happen till like the last book/movie, but…What do you guys think about Bailey actually having eventual puppy's with Fang?!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 23**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Is that a dog with him?"

"I thought we weren't allowed to have dogs."

From the start where they had first left Gryffindor Tower for breakfast this is how it had been. People staring, whispering, and pointing at Harry everywhere they went and with him Bailey. And if that weren't enough people lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe in order to get a good look at him or doubled back to pass them in the corridors. It made Harry very uncomfortable. Bailey could sense it from him and read it off his body language especially the hunched over shoulders to trying to appear smaller. As if it wasn't difficult enough to navigate through all the staircases and halls in Hogwarts all of this unwanted attention left them unfocused so they easily became lost. It was very hard to remember where anything was since it all seemed to move around a lot at random on their own.

Neither the portraits nor ghosts were of any assistance. Except for a few most just went about their business. The only one who really bothered with the students was Peeves and that was simply to mess with them. Peeves went to try his pranks on Harry and Ron, but Bailey ran interference there. One warning bark from her and Peeves quickly flew away. For the trickster he is Bailey will grant he's no fool. It's quite apparent that he did not want a repeat of the previous night. Also, the people in the portraits kept leaving their frames to go visit each other. So it was impossible to use them as marks to memory.

As a result they ended up at the entrance of the out of bounds corridor on the third floor. There the caretaker Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris found them and would've enacted fierce punishment if Professor Quirrell had not come out of the blue to stop it. A good thing too because Filch didn't believe for an instant their excuse that they had gotten lost. Bailey growled lowly at him, but restrained herself from doing anything rash. Not that she could with Harry's hand on her harness.

At this point in time the corridors were deserted with everyone inside the classrooms. Harry and Ron were scrambling to make it to their first class before the teacher found out. Finally Harry had to resort to using Bailey to get to where they needed to go. Bailey had already met Professor McGonagall so she was familiar with the scent the Deputy Headmistress had. So with Bailey leading the way they made it to class.

Upon their entrance the door burst open and many of the students that were sitting at the desks copying down what Professor McGonagall had written on the blackboard raised their heads to see what the commotion was about.

Hermione saw them and rolled her eyes returning to the assignment. The boys were in for it.

Harry and Ron kept running until they got halfway in the room. But Bailey kept going until she reached what they took to be McGonagall's desk. She wasn't there. A tabby cat was there in her place sitting quite regally overlooking the entire classroom. Bailey trotted over coming to a stop in front of the feline and sniffing at it in interest. The cat smelled exactly like Professor McGonagall.

The cat didn't welcome Bailey's attention. It hissed and Bailey retreated.

"Bailey, leave the cat alone," said Harry.

The guys weren't heeding the warning this implied.

"Whew. Made it," panted Ron, relieved. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

At that exact moment the cat leapt from the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall herself.

That solved the mystery for Bailey.

This left the boys speechless.

Gawking, impressed, Ron said "That was bloody brilliant."

Ron's terrible attempt at flattery would get them nowhere.

"Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time," said Professor McGonagall.

"We got lost," said Harry, sheepish.

Ron nodded concurring with Harry.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," said Professor McGonagall, motioning towards the two remaining empty seats in the class.

Harry and Ron sat down. Professor McGonagall aimed a hard look at Bailey. Bailey went over to Harry lying down at his feet with her muzzle pressed against his ankle. That's where she stayed the rest of the class.

Hopefully the encounters with the other teachers would be far more fruitful and less embarrassing.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this. ;)**

 **Snape is next.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 24**

The rest of the teachers and classes that Harry and Bailey pretty much went the same way as they had in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Most were very tolerant and accepting of Bailey while others didn't care at all like the ghost Professor Binns who taught History of Magic to the students. Now his story is very unusual. Professor Binns had been quite old when he had made the mistake of falling asleep in front of the staffroom fire. The next morning he got up to teach unknowingly leaving his body behind. To this very day Professor Binns continued to drone on and on about everything he knew about history. The students would robotically scribble down names, dates, and other historical preferences he brought up that were said to be important. Talk about one determined teacher.

Professor Binns is an anomaly to Bailey. In their first meeting Bailey tried to paw at him and only had her appendage fall through his translucent body. Professor Binns is a spirit so he couldn't actually feel Bailey's appendage move through him, but he did cast her an annoyed glance telling her to shoo. And Bailey complied not because she didn't want to investigate further, but by that this was all just too weird for her brain to comprehend.

While with Professor Binns all Bailey showed was curiosity, but Defense Against the Dark Arts would become a regular daily battlefield. The reason behind this is Professor Quirrell. He teaches the subject matter here. The first day when they set foot in that classroom Bailey's guard was immediately up. She was totally relaxed in all the other classes beforehand, but here she wanted to rip the guys throat out. The fact that he helped her boy and Ron out earlier did nothing to temper her hatred towards him. At times when Professor Quirrell meandered around the room during the course of the lesson the hairs on Bailey's back would bristle with her hackles rising in answer to a clear threat only she knew to look for. His persona as the stuttering fool may have fooled everyone else, but not her. Bailey knew it was all an act. It flabbergasted her that no one else could see how evil this man is.

But Harry had commanded her to behave and that's what Bailey would do no matter how much it irritated her. Thankfully they got through the first lesson with the man without incident. This was repetitive in the lessons that would follow in the coming months of the school year.

But the whole kudagra of the day lies in Potions. The Professor of this subject is the one she really needed to win over.

That class wasn't until Friday and when it came around things got very interesting.

That morning started like any other. They got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In this daily routine Bailey had become accustomed to finding two bowls filled with water and food appear in front of her on the floor whenever they sat down to eat. In the food bowl had carefully prepped food to cater to her needs. To her delight that didn't stop Harry from passing her morsels from his own plate every now and again.

"What have we got today," asked Harry, pouring a small portion of sugar to sweeten his porridge. He didn't favor it bland.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron, helping himself to a huge portion of sausages. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he favors them. We'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry, bitterly.

The day previously Professor McGonagall had given them a tone of homework. By some miracle he managed to get it all done. Harry would've finished the assignments a lot sooner than he actually had if Bailey hadn't chewed up some of it.

The mail arrived then in the Great Hall. To their surprise an owl landed down in front of the trio and dropped a note daintily onto Harry's now empty plate.

Bailey barked at the owl in greeting. The owl simply ignored her. Bailey then sat on her bum looking visibly put out.

"What is that," asked Ron, watching Harry read it over.

Harry then explained that he and Bailey had been invited for tea later on during free period with Hagrid inside his home. Harry proceeded to write down his answer before sending the message back to Hagrid by the same owl. Harry, Ron, and Bailey left soon after for Potions not wanting to be late with this Professor judging by what had been told.

On their way there Bailey was mightily grateful for her fur because the Potions classroom was down in one of the dungeons where it was cold, dark, and dank. Void of all light with the exception of torches lit along the walls.

Professor Snape was a reflection of his domain. He hadn't been there when the students had arrived and taken their seats.

The door had open with a bang announcing his presence, causing all to go silent as he waltzed right in and over to the front of the room with the mans robs billowing about him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic," said Professor Snape in a no nonsense tone of voice, turning to face the wide eyed students staring at him. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't really expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creed through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death."

The students were left speechless as they listened to him.

Professor Snape then proceeded with the roll call doing a headcount of the students in his charge.

When he got to Harry, sneering, Professor said "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity."

Bailey didn't really know what to make of this one. Bailey laid there underneath her boys desk listening to this human berate her boy for not being able to answer questions correctly and then talking back to him afterwards. Harry ended up losing his House a few points for that show of cheek. Ron was quick to reassure it was all fine. Fred and George lost Gryffindor so many points each year that the amount Harry lost is mediocre.

The students were eventually set to the task of concocting a known potion that could cure boils in groups. For the students this was a nightmare with Professor Snape stalking the room, criticizing almost everyone.

Disaster struck when Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion as seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people shoes. The students were able to avoid the concoction by standing on their stools, but, unfortunately Bailey wasn't so lucky.

Bailey yelped uncontrollably in pain when drops of the messed up potion touched her tail. She could feel it burning on her skin and sores beginning to pop and drip puss.

"Bailey," said Harry.

"Professor," said Hermione, point at Bailey.

Snape then cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand so he could move across the room and no other students would be injured.

Passing Neville, Snape spat "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils similar to the ones Bailey was getting started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," said Snape, speaking to Seamus.

Snape then turned his attention over to Bailey. She was still whining pitifully. Harry wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

Snape knelt grabbing Bailey by the nap of her neck to keep the canine still. He then pointed his wand at her tail. Muttering an enchantment under his breath Snape rid Bailey's tail of the boils healing the skin and growing the pelt lost there in an instant. The pitiful noises Bailey was making then died out.

Bailey lifted her head meeting Snape's gaze. Snape's black eyes shifted allowing concern to peer through. Quick as a flash it was gone.

Turning to Harry, Snape scolded "Keep a closer eye on your pet. If something happens to her here you will be the one held responsible. The Headmaster may have made an allowance for you to have her come to class, but I will no make any rule changes for her. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir, said Harry, teeth gritted.

"See that you do," said Snape.

Bailey didn't know why, but she actually liked this guy. Strange. Very, strange indeed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So how was that? Is Bailey's interaction with Snape everything you were hoping for? To be perfectly honest I have had major writers block with how to go about it. In my opinion I think I hit the nail on the head.**

 **Next chapter Bailey will come face to face with Fang. Any guesses how that is gonna go?**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 25**

Thankfully after such a disaster of a Potions class there was the visit at Hagrid's hut to cheer them all up. They definitely needed a good pick me up after a dosage of Snape.

Well mostly.

Bailey didn't know what their problem was with Snape. She though he was all right despite his treatment of her boy. It didn't make that much sense to her. Bailey guessed that to make it better she would just have to help them play nice and be friends.

Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!

Oh well, another time then.

The small group was welcomed with open arms at Hagrid's little house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Even before they reached the front door Bailey could clearly smell the scent of another dog somewhere inside. This was made more apparent when after Harry knocked there were several booming barks and a frantic scrambling from the opposite side of the door.

"Back, Fang! Back," shouted Hagrid.

Just trying to be prepared Bailey positioned herself at the front of the group ready to jump in to protect them in case this hound got out of line.

Opening the door for them Hagrid stood in the doorway keeping a firm hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound straining to get at them. Hagrid bid them to come in while keeping Fang back. As Bailey passed him Fang stretched out his neck towards her. In response she shied away from him a low growl rumbling in her throat.

There was only one room inside the whole house. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle boiling fire, pots and pans hanging on the walls, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a handmade patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home," invited Hagrid, gesturing to the furniture laid about his hut.

That's what they did.

Bailey settled in her usual spot by her boys feet and laying her muzzle over his foot. A habit she had gotten into.

Once he saw everyone else was comfortable Hagrid released the beast. Fang immediately bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Bailey narrowed her eyes pinning ears to the back of her head. Like Hagrid Fang is definitely not as fierce as he looked, but Bailey wasn't going to give him a free pass just like that. When Fang was done greeting everyone he started walking around them wanting to be close to everybody.

Fang better watch it around her or he's going to get it.

Hagrid made some tea and something called rock cakes for them all to share. Rock cakes are shapeless lumps with raisins. Fang started chewing on his with gusto. Hagrid handed one to Bailey, but with one sniff she turned her nose up at it. Even the raisins weren't enough to tempt her to try this garbage. She refused to break her lovely canines on one of those death traps. That's saying a lot because she had to eat a hell of a lot of garbage as a puppy. At one point while the humans were busy talking Fang went to rest his head on Harry's knee. Bailey quickly put a stop to that with one swipe of her tail, smacking Fang right in the face. One bark had him scurrying back to Hagrid.

In the process of this drool dripped from Fang's muzzle onto her fur. She did not like that. Her fur was already clean. She would've given a shake in order, to get it off, but she didn't want to get her boy dirty. Much to her displeasure Bailey would just have to tolerate it for the time being.

The name Gringotts came up which made Bailey snap her head up in interest. Gringotts was the place Hagrid took them to for money and where he'd acted so strange about that one mysterious object in a Vault. As Harry began trying to question Hagrid about it the gentle giant refused to make eye contact which made Bailey suspicious on the spot.

Fortunately for Hagrid he was saved by the bell.

Or, more precisely, his own dog.

Fang took the distraction the very mention of Gringotts created towards Bailey to inch closer to her. He sniffed her in curiosity. He started from her back and then worked his way downward. About a minute into this Bailey realized what he was up to.

Neck fur bristling she craned her neck around to look at Fang growling, lip twitching a tiny bit. Fang certainly didn't have a lot of smarts for he simply continued. When he reached Bailey's tail that's when Fang crossed the line.

Fang mounted over Bailey's back getting into position.

Bailey knew without a doubt what he intended.

Oh hell no! Bailey has had enough!

Rising to her feet Bailey instantly turned on Fang before Harry could grab her. Barking aggressively Bailey charged at Fang. Learning too late that she is not a dog to be messed with Fang retreated with his tail between his legs yelping. Bailey chased the cowardly dog around the hut despite the efforts of Hagrid, Ron, and Harry to stop them. Stuff went flying everywhere as the dogs were out of control. Finally Fang leapt onto the bed to escape her. Whimpering profusely Fang hid under the covers his trembling form shaking the blankets.

Bailey huffed snorting. She then returned to the stunned Harry's side returning to the spot she had, crossing her front paws and laying her head down on them.

Bailey had made her point.

No matter how friendly Bailey is, mess with her you're likely to get bit.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ha! That went well. Fang has a sporting chance with the new female on campus…don't you think?**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Halloween!**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 26**

For young Witches and Wizards at Hogwarts the very first flying lesson is supposed to be fun and exciting enjoyed by all.

To the contrary for a canine it's downright painful as hell.

Unlike most courses at Hogwarts this class was held on the castle grounds in an space where students were thought to not be able to cause too much damage to themselves.

This class would be a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors. The students were spread out in two straight lines even with the brooms set about across from each other on the grass.

Bailey didn't mind this. She could simply lay and roll around on the grass as she watched everything from the side. She would rejoin her boy after the lesson was done. For now she'd just be in the way. Besides Ron warned them that she might get hit with one of the brooms if she was too close. His brothers Fred and George did provide a heads up that the school brooms had a habit of being unpredictable at times compared to others.

Not that Bailey didn't already have that handled. Each broom gave off a sort of aura that Bailey picked up on. Must've been the magic that each broom held within. She didn't trust the majority of the brooms. So Bailey sniffed each one until she was satisfied that she found one that would make the least amount of trouble for her boy. Many of the students found this funny and weird, but Harry didn't mind at all. He knew she was just trying to protect him and was grateful for that.

The teacher for this class is woman going by the name of Madam Hooch. She's a tall woman with short, gray hair, and yellow eyes similar to a hawk's.

Bailey got the impression that because of these sharp eyes Madam Hooch wouldn't miss anything.

Bailey liked her instantly. She waged her tail in greeting as Madam Hooch walked by, but refrained from getting up. The warm rays of the sun mixed in along with the breeze in the wind was feeling rather good at the moment.

Bailey promised to behave. She is a good dog.

"Good afternoon, Class," greeted Madam Hooch, meandering down the middle of the assembled students while tugging on her gloves.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," echoed the students.

"Good afternoon, Amanda. Good afternoon," said Madam Hooch, speaking directly to a few students she was already familiar with.

Upon reaching the end, spinning around to address the class, Madam Hooch said "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now. Hurry up."

The students were quick to comply not wanting to get on her bad side.

Holding out her arm in the proper fashion for the others to copy, Madam Hooch said "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'."

"Up," shouted all the students.

Just as Bailey expected Harry's broom jumped right into his hand.

Eyes wide in excitement, wobbling a tiny amount from the force of it, Harry said "Wow."

Not many of the other students had their brooms be so quick in responding to them like Harry's did. Only after Madam Hooch told them to did it with feel did the brooms start to obey. Still it was in fact downright embarrassing for some.

For example, in response to his constant whining tone, Ron's flew up missing his hand entirely and smacked him right in the face.

This left Dean, Neville, and Harry laughing at him.

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron, royally miffed now.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight," said Madam Hooch, slowly walking down the line with her whistle out. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down."

As Madam Hooch was saying this the hairs on the back of Bailey's neck bristled, standing up. This caused her to sit up eyeing the class with a wary eye. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. Something was about to happen.

"On my whistle. 3, 2…," said Madam Hooch, blowing on the whistle.

Bailey hated it when she was right in these types of cases.

No sooner had Madam Hooch given the signal did Neville's broom begin to act up. It alarmed everyone as the broom Neville was sitting on became erratic floating up and down increasing in speed rapidly.

Acting on instinct Bailey immediately leapt into the fray. As the broom was lifting up higher and higher Bailey jumped into the air clamping down onto it with her teeth. She'd been hoping to act as an anchor in order to keep the broom leveled.

This seriously backfired big time.

"Bailey," yelled Harry, rushing to grab her.

Unfortunately it was far too late for that.

Neville's broom shot into the air with him and Bailey stuck on it. Neville was begging the broom to lower back down, but he had no control over it. Despite his fear Neville had enough sense to pull Bailey up there with him so she was sitting and not hanging anymore.

The broom was completely out of control banging against the castle walls, going off in all directions, speeding up dangerously. It's a miracle that Neville and Bailey even managed to hang on.

At one point the broom turbo towards Madam Hooch and the students so they all had to move out of the way to avoid getting run over.

Eventually it all came to an end, but not in a good fashion.

The back of Neville's coat got snagged on a statue as the broom sped passed. So Neville was pulled from the broom with Bailey in his arms leaving them dangling in the air. Madam Hooch and the students were gathered around below watching them.

This didn't last for long. The fabric of Neville's robes ripped making them drop. Neville was caught by a torch on the way down, but that barely lasted a second before they fell the rest of the way.

Neville and Bailey collided onto the hard ground with a huge slam.

Pain filled yelps were heard from Bailey instantly upon the impact.

"Everyone out of the way," commanded Madam Hooch, rushing through the students to get to them.

Neville was lying on his side as was Bailey. She was releasing agonized screams to where a couple of the girls were covering her ears. While Madam Hooch went to check on Neville, Harry did the same with Bailey.

Kneeling at Bailey's side Harry put his hands on her, saying "It's okay, Bailey. You're okay."

Bailey continued to whine though she ceased her yelping. She was definitely hurt from the fall.

"Come on, get up," said Madam Hooch, gently helping Neville to his feet.

Wincing from the pain, Neville whimpered "Ow! Ow!"

"Oh, dear. It's broken wrist. Tch. Tch. Tch. Good boy. Come on now. Up you get," said Madam Hooch.

"Madam Hooch, what about Bailey," said Harry, scared for his beloved dog.

Bailey had her head in his lap now taking comfort in his touch.

In answer Madam Hooch waved her wand to conjure up a stretcher. To the contrary of being able to walk Neville easily to the Hospital Wing Bailey was going to have to be carried.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Potter. There's no need for you to worry. She'll be right as rain in no time. I'll make sure you can see her after the lesson is done," said Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch then used a spell to lift Bailey into the air setting her gently on the stretcher to minimize any pain from whatever injury she sustained.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter's dog to the Hospital Wing for treatment. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'," warned Madam Hooch, leaving with Neville and Bailey in toe.

There was nothing Bailey could've done. Harry had to stay behind.

In the Hospital Wing the schools Matron, Madam Pomfrey got right to work on them. Madam Hooch had been correct. The healing process was quick and relatively painless for both of them.

Turns out Bailey had received a couple of broken ribs and a sprained paw from the fall. She was very lucky she wasn't any more badly for wear considering the height of the fall. Probably would've been far worse if that torch hadn't stopped it halfway.

As Madam Pomfrey was tending to Bailey she made a bone for her to chew on. Bailey was glad for this since it took her mind off of the time until it was gone entirely. In a show of thanks Bailey licked the Matrons hand placing a paw on her knee. She received good ear rub in reply.

Well this place was getting better for Bailey all the time making different kinds types of friends everywhere.

Within the hour, as promised, Harry and Bailey were reunited.

Harry came barreling into the Hospital looking for Bailey with a big grin on his face. He wasted no time hugging Bailey once he saw she was well. She smothered his face with kisses loving the sound of his laughter.

"Bailey, you're not going to believe this. I'm the new Seeker for the Gryffindor," declared Harry.

Bailey couldn't be happier for her boy except for only one question. What's a seeker?

Authors Note:

Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!

As you may have noticed this is one of the sections of the story that does resemble more of the movie than the book itself. In my opinion this version of the scene is better.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 27**

During the course of Bailey's brief interlude in the Hospital Wing much had occurred in the short span of her absence. Not only had Harry automatically been given status as a Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but he had somehow gotten himself roped into a duel with Draco Malfoy for this very evening.

Bailey inwardly shook her head after she was told that. Barely gone a few hours and already her boy were getting into trouble without her there.

Shame on her and him. Bailey needed to be more careful not to leave his side from now on. Nothing she could do to change it from here on out. All she can do now is stay by his side to make sure he didn't get seriously injured.

Now Bailey found herself trailing after her boy as he and Ron proceeded to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower for this so called wizard's duel. It's unfortunate that on the way out they ran into a bit of annoying interference.

A very aggravated Hermione Granger was already waiting for them near the portrait hole inside the Gryffindor common room sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs lying around in there. She tried to stop the boys, but her insistent yapping went through one ear and out the other, unheeded. She followed them out in what sounded like the hissing of an angry goose to Bailey. In Bailey's own personal experience it's preferable to keep as far a distance as possible away from angry geese, especially the protective mothers. She got to close to a nesting pair once and the female went off the deep end assuming that Bailey wanted to eat the eggs. Needless to say Bailey never went near that area again. Good thing too because that breeding pair continued nesting there the next season.

Hermione desired not to get into trouble, wanting to preserve the points she had gained for Gryffindor earlier. Much to her displeasure the portrait hole had closed while none of them had been looking with the Fat Lady having traveled to another portrait in the castle. So now whether Hermione liked it or not she was stuck with them until it was set and done. Tagging along is her only option.

Harry and Ron then received a second unwelcome addition to their hardy group the moment they stepped out of Gryffindor Tower.

Neville had been trapped out there for hours after leaving the Hospital Wing because he'd either forgotten the password or it had been switched on him. Bailey didn't know, she hadn't really paid any attention to that.

Bailey did step in for Neville when the others tried to leave the terrified boy behind. Bailey had basically planted her bottom on the floor refusing to move from Neville's side until the others agreed that he could come with them. Ron continued to complain until Harry pointed out how extremely stubborn Bailey could be at times and it's better to allow this rather than risk getting caught the longer they stood there out in the open.

So the now totaled group of five moved on.

Eventually they reached the room where the wizard's duel was to be held which is the trophy room.

Malfoy and his chosen second Crabbe weren't there yet.

Bailey raised her nose high, sniffing the air. She was confused when she couldn't pick up Malfoy's scent anywhere. Judging by how stale the air was no one had been in there for a few days, one at the very least.

They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes trained on the doors at either end of the room just in case Malfoy decided to play dirty and attempt a sneak attack on them. Harry wouldn't put it past Malfoy to have exactly that in mind.

The minutes crept by and still the two Slytherin's failed to make an appearance. The longer they waited there the more doubts Bailey had that Malfoy and Crabbe weren't coming at all. The suspicion simply kept on growing, leaving Bailey to speculation.

Something wasn't sitting right with Bailey. Why weren't they here yet?

These fears were soon proven to be very justified tenfold.

Bailey heard them coming before any of the others had a chance to. A noise in the next room made the humans jump, the mixed odors coming from the room was a key factor for Bailey to identify who it was.

Filch and his ill tempered cat Mrs. Norris. With barely any time to consider what to do Harry quickly took control getting everyone else to follow him out of there. The last person had left just as Filch came in. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, near scared to death, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor.

They might've made it without being discovered if Neville hadn't suddenly lost his nerve. He released a frightened squeak and broke into a run. He tripped accidentally knowing into Bailey. As a result she was pushed into one of the suits of armor, making it topple with booming clang.

To hell with being stealthy at this point.

"Run," yelled Harry.

The five of them sprinted down the gallery and then from one corridor to another. No one was even bothering to keep track. All they were thinking about was making sure Filch didn't catch them. Bailey soon lost track of where they were with all the twists and turns the group took.

Finally the group had to stop to catch their breath.

"I think we've lost him," panted Harry, whipping at the sweat on his forehead.

"I told you," gasped Hermione, clutching her aching chest.

"We've got tot get back to Gryffindor Tower, quickly as possible," Ron.

"Malfoy tricked you," deduced Hermione. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must've tipped him off."

Nothing Harry could do about it now, but he was going to make sure that one day Malfoy got his.

"Let's go," he said.

Near to where they stood Peeves appeared from where he'd been causing mischief in a classroom for others to find after sunup. Quite unforgiving since his last encounter with Bailey, Peeves was all too keen to make trouble for them.

The five fled for their lives. In desperation the five dashed to the one place of safety they could find. They chose a random room to avoid capture.

All would realize too late that this is the one corridor had forbidden all to go.

Uh oh!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 28**

The kids had their ears to the door listening for Filch and Peeves on the other side. Originally Bailey wanted to follow their example, but she had other concerns to contend with that the threat of those two buffoons.

No. Bailey's attention was on the three headed dog she found already occupying the cramped space in the room the moment she turned around that the others failed to notice.

Bailey caught the odor of another canine in the room with them. What confused her was that it's the smell of a type of dog she's encountered not once before.

So Bailey turned around to investigate and froze, eyes practically bulging out of her head.

Behind the group stood a monstrous sized dog that easily filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor.

But this is no ordinary dog. It is a Cerberus. An animal with three heads instead of merely one. No wonder the odor smelled so wrong to her.

What were the possible odds of Bailey ever encountering a Cerberus in her lifetime besides this?

The Cerberus's three pairs of rolling mad eyes and three noses were twitching and quivering in their direction. It was standing quite still with all six eyes staring at Bailey intently. Upon the groups first entrance the alternate heads of the Cerberus were more than willing to tear the kids apart while they were distracted. That all stopped when they caught a whiff of Bailey. Instead of being ready to pounce the Cerberus was gazing at Bailey with surprise and intrigue.

Bailey didn't share their same sentiments. She immediately felt the menacing hostility they held and the bloodlust aimed towards her boy and his classmates. Not taking it well Bailey stood there, fur bristling, ears forward and tail up as she growled in defiance at the Cerberus.

Undaunted by Bailey's dismissal the Cerberus stepped took a step closer. It stooped down to get a better look at Bailey breathing in her scent. Bailey stood perfectly still believing one wrong move could get her killed by its massive triple jaw power.

However as the Cerberus began to relax so did she. In fact any remaining edginess she was feeling directed towards the Cerberus began to slowly fad, her own tail beginning to wag. Doubtless this could've gone without any additional chaos, but one of the three heads just had to overstep its bounds.

The head on the far left got too bold. It nudged its head underneath her backend as it was sniffing her, momentarily lifting her rear legs off of the floor. This caused her to yelp drawing the attention of all the others.

Filch and Peeves had long left so they wouldn't get caught wandering the halls at night now.

Good thing too because all four kids released piercing screams the second they locked eyes with the Cerberus. They all ran out with Harry dragging Bailey along by her harness with a sharp jerk. It took all four of them to shut and lock the door to prevent the Cerberus from escaping that room.

As they ran for their lives Bailey is the only one to hear the pleading whine over the other booming snarls and growls. The kids were far too scared out of their wits to even catch it.

None of them stopped running until they reached the safety of Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady was back in her portrait.

"Where on earth have you been," she asked.

"Pig snout," panted Harry, completely bent over. "Pig snout!"

The Fat Lady swung open her portrait and they all scrambled into the common room. Neville sped straight to the boys dorms while Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed into armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a think like that locked up in a school," exclaimed Ron, indignant. "If any dog needs exercise, that one days."

Having regained her breath and bad temper back again faster than the boys, Hermione snapped "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor," retorted Harry, blunt, irritated that she'd still be at this now. "I wasn't looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads!"

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something," said Hermione, wording it as if she was talking to idiots, standing up and glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed tonight. Or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Staring after her, gawking, Ron said "No, we don't mind. You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

Harry solely shook his head. Harry and Ron then hiked up the steps up to the boys dorms and flopped into bed, knocked out instantly.

Unlike then Bailey couldn't get to sleep. She's far too restless, reflecting on what just went on in the third floor corridor.

Finally Bailey decided she couldn't sleep in Gryffindor Tower tonight.

Careful not to wake Harry as she extracted herself from the bed Bailey jumped down onto the floor silently walking out. She nudged open the door with her nose and did the same with the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady was so out of it that she continued snoring.

Bailey then retraced her footsteps back to the third floor corridor.

Unlike the others this one wouldn't open in spite of everything she did. Bailey pawed at the edges, but it wouldn't budge.

The Cerberus caught her scent as she approached. It nudged at the door all three heads whining for her to come in. The spells on the door prevented her and the lock was too high for her to manipulate.

Bailey poked her nose through the opening at the bottom. Through here the Cerberus and Bailey licked muzzles. After a little while of this Bailey leaned against the bottom crack in the door to get alongside the Cerberus as she laid down to settle.

From his end the Cerberus poked its three noses at the door drifting off to sleep relaxed and calm with her there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **There's been something I've been debating about for a while. This chapter actually leaves an opening for further discussion on this matter.**

 **Since I brought up the idea of potentially having puppies there have been many who have suggested Sirius being the father to those babies, a couple of others have even conceded to Fang, while the rest have mentioned Fluffy as a potential sire.**

 **Right now Fang and Fluffy are neck and neck for it. Fang, for later, towards the end of the war. Fluffy would only have to be for the first year, but here does lie the big major problem. If she should, at some point, conceive puppies with Fluffy that would leave a big dilemma about what to do with them afterwards. Plus it, also, depends on how big they're going to get as they mature near a year old. She can't take them back to Privet Drive with her that's for sure and even Hogwarts can't hold that many for so long.**

 **So the suggestion box is open and as per usual the person who gives me the winning one will get one question answered about the story. So have at it. Be my guest.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 29**

To say Harry was freaked out in the morning when he found Bailey missing from his bed would be the understatement of the year.

Harry flew into a full-blown panic when he discovered her absence.

Harry was so out of sorts that one of his classmates ran to get their Head of House. Professor McGonagall asked what all the fuss was about so Harry told her he couldn't find Bailey. He hadn't let her out at all during the night so he had no clue where she was.

The Fat Lady was questioned about it and it was discovered that Bailey had left Gryffindor Tower on her own, but no one had any idea where.

The Professors and Prefects searched for Bailey with the Ghosts for further range.

A separate Portrait eventually gave them an idea of where he might've seen Bailey. She was then found in the most unlikely of places.

Bailey is currently on the out of bounds third floor corridor, pressed against the door curled up and fast asleep by Percy Weasley.

Percy immediately took her away from there much to Bailey's displeasure. She could still hear the calls of the Cerberus behind her as she was withdrawn from that corridor.

Once Harry and Bailey were reunited he was questioned on how she could've gotten there unchecked in the first place.

It's a miracle that Harry managed to keep a straight face during that brief interrogation. He gave the excuse that she got away from him while he was sleeping, maybe to relieve herself and got lost.

It's a logical enough explanation especially after Hagrid had his say. Speaking from experience with Fang, it's not uncommon for dogs to have to go to the bathroom late at night. Plus, after everything was said and done, Hagrid offered the possibility that perhaps Bailey had smelled the Cerberus's scent and had gone to investigate.

So Harry and Bailey were left off with a warning much to his relief.

That had been very close shave.

After this Harry would make sure Bailey would be leashed to the bed from now on until further notice so an incident like this wouldn't happen again. Good thing too because there were a few occasions when Bailey temporarily forgot about the leash tying her down and did attempt to get out.

Bailey ended up getting caught red handed each time, much to her shame. Her tail would be between her legs, head down, and ears pinned back while Harry scolded her.

That very same day Harry received a welcome surprise that took his mind off of it.

Harry got a new broom that had been delivered to him at breakfast. A Nimbus Two Thousand. This is the fastest model of broom yet.

A note attached to the package revealed that this gift was from Professor McGonagall explaining that he should have a suitable broom and that it had been taken care of.

The Nimbus Two Thousand is sleek and shiny with a mahogany handle, a long tail of neat and straight twigs. The name was written in emboldened gold near the top.

Mafloy was furious about this.

Not only had his ploy to get them expelled fail, but now Harry was gifted with a broom as a new member on one of the school Quidditch teams. A privilege that no first year has ever undergone before. This is something that the boys enjoyed rubbing in Malfoy's face gladly.

The meeting Harry had with Team Captain Oliver Wood the next day at dusk. Harry and Bailey went there alone without Ron to accompany them.

Oliver Wood is a fifth year Gryffindor student and a big time Quidditch fanatic. Well known among the student body for taking his devotion of the sport to the extreme all the time.

Bailey could tell that right off when he'd shown up while Harry had been taking his new broom for a spin in the air. Truth of it is that Bailey kept following her boy on the ground concerned he was going to fall, but she needn't have. Harry is a natural born flyer in the air. An observation, also, voiced by Wood.

Only once Harry had set his feet back on the ground did she relax.

As Wood commenced informing Harry the rules of the game along with each purpose behind the four primary balls Bailey opted to take a nap on the grass.

Wood had taken out the Snitch to show Harry. As it was buzzing around it got really close to Bailey, waking her up from the nap by bopping her on the nose. Wood and Harry laughed as she pawed, jumped, and chased the Snitch around trying to catch it. But that freaking ball was lightning fast and almost impossible to see as it's getting darker. This left Bailey a bit irritated both by the Snitch and their laughter.

Bailey refused to pay attention to either one of them the remainder of the lesson.

If Wood hadn't used a summoning spell to get it back neither he nor Harry would've probably been able to apprehend it.

By the end of this Wood had very high hopes for Harry and the prospects of the new season as he saw Harry catch the ordinary golf balls instead of the Snitch because of how late it was.

All in all for the next couple of weeks things fell into a regular routine. Basically going to classes, meals, Quidditch practice three times a week, and doing homework for classes. Before any of them knew it two months had gone by just like that. And where as before in the Muggle Community Harry struggled with school here he was thriving without the Dursley's around him. Harry and Bailey were so content in this environment that Hogwarts is feeling more like home every single day.

This easygoing state would become disrupted on Halloween, brining along changes.

The majority of them not in their favor for multiple reasons.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **How do you guys think Bailey will handle the Troll?**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed two days from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but the persona of OC Bailey in this storyline.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 30**

Things took a bad turn on Halloween. It all started during Charms.

To the contrary where the day ended up things had started out surprisingly well.

Instead of the regular lectures on theory that they've been getting in his classroom Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that thanks to all of the progress he's been seeing in their schoolwork that he finally thought they were ready to start making objects fly. The students were all very pleased with this for they'd been practically begging to start on something like that for days now.

To show the class the spell he wanted to try Professor Flitwick did a sort of demonstration, using Bailey as a focal point for the lesson at hand.

The spell Professor Flitwick sought to teach today is _Wingardium Leviosa._

Professor Flitwick did a swish and flick gesture with his hand and wrist. Then just like that Bailey was levitated up into the air high above the students.

Really it was all fun and games up until where Bailey had a tiny little flashback of when she'd been on that out of control broom with Neville. The memory of it had Bailey, well…relieving herself in midair. Problem with that is it occurred directly over Professor Flitwick's desk.

Needless to say all the students had a pretty good laugh with Harry sinking into his seat so far in embarrassment that the top of his head is barely visible. Professor Flitwick then had the students practice so he could clean up the mess and fix things on his desk.

Out of all the students in this class Hermione Granger was the only one to successfully work the spell, causing her feather to float up high to the ceiling. This all happened after she rebuked Ron for his own attempt to do it. Needless to say Ron was not happy. After class Ron mocked Hermione being so rude saying what a nightmare she is and that she doesn't have any friends. Idiot he is Ron failed to notice that Hermione was nearby when he was in the middle of his rant. She'd obviously heard him judging by the tears on her face. Hermione was in so much distress that she failed to make an appearance at the Halloween Feast.

The Halloween Feast...

This is where the real fun begins.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**

 **Yes! I know it's way short, but I couldn't take not giving you guys anything anymore! It was tearing me apart!**

 **Also, for that guest reviewer who says that there is no such thing as a certified Emotional Support Service Dog, get your facts straight! There isn't that many of them compared to Service and Therapy Dogs, but they are there. If you'd watch Animal Planet or specials that aren't against Emotional Support Service Dogs then you'd know that they are certified. There are courses for actual certified Emotional Support Service Dogs in one of those episodes and look up the show Dogs 101. You'll see plenty there.**

 **Emotional Support Service Dogs are wonderful and a necessity to those who genuinely need them. It upsets me when people say there aren't. I know you don't mean it that way, but it does.**

 **Another thing here is that I'm in desperate need your shared opinion over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Bailey and the changes she makes to the storyline along the way.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 31**

The Halloween Feast started out all fun and games in the Great Hall. Everyone from the students, ghosts, and teachers were having a grand time enjoying the various festivities in spades.

None more so than the good time Bailey is having. She's even made her own game.

Pulling the cuteness card Bailey has students tossing her food expecting her to catch it after they throw it high in the air. Students of all ages were laughing and pointing in her direction having a grand time. Fang tried to join in on the fun with her, but Bailey quickly shut the door on that idea. She scared him so bad that he resorted to hiding under the head table quivering in his fur.

Unfortunately there's one person who's not enjoying the festivities like the rest of them. Hermione is missing from the feast. Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patail telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was bawling her eyes out in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone to her own devices. Even an idiot would know that what Ron had carelessly said about her is the blame for this, leaving the poor girl deeply bereaved. Didn't stop him from stuffing his face with tasty food though.

All was well…until Professor Quirrell came barging in through the doors shrieking at the top of his lungs.

Such a nice relaxing evening ruined by this maniac.

Go figure.

Sprinting into the hall, terror etched on his face, Professor Quirrel hollered "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He stopped once he reached the dais and high table. "Thought you ought to know."

Professor Quirrel then dropped in a dead faint.

Pandemonium erupts in an fierce uproar.

The majority of students screams and makes a break for the doors.

Bailey is alarmed, but remains composed in the wake to this sudden noise. There's a heavy fear scent in the room and knows danger is near.

"Silence," boomed Professor Dumbledore.

All stilled and there was silence.

"Everyone will please not panic," said Professor Dumbledore, calmly. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately! Teachers will follow me to the dungeons!"

Order restored the Prefects proceeded to do their jobs.

Percy is no exception to this, completely in his element.

"Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert," said Percy, at the head of their batch.

As the students are being escorted to safety many of them are debating on whether or not Peeves is the one responsible for letting the troll into the castle as a sick joke.

If this is Peeves doing then he's going to get his leg bitten off by Bailey the second she gets her paws on him. It would be her pleasure.

Suddenly Harry screeches to a stop grabbing onto Ron's arm.

"What," said Ron, agitated.

"Hermione! She doesn't know," stated Harry, taking off at a run with Bailey.

Ron has no choice but to follow at their heels.

"Bailey, find Hermione," said Harry.

Bailey barks her nose skimming the floor. Harry's fingers are locked on her harness as she leads them to the girl's lavatory that was overheard to them.

The trio is almost there until the bane of this evening stepped in their path.

Bailey sensed the troll first.

She skids on the pads of her paws, tail bristling at the tip along with her back and shoulder blades. A low growl rumbles from her muzzle as she feels her hackles instinctively rise.

Harry and Ron soon catch on.

The foul stench reaching their nostrils is a dead giveaway. A mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to want to clean. Phew! And Bailey thought Dudley's room smelt bad. Bailey releases a whine pawing her nose in an attempt to stifle the ranking smell. If it's so nauseating to them then it's a hundred times worse for her. Then came the low grunting and shuffling footfalls of ginormous feet. At the end of the passageway a monster was spotted walking into a room.

"Looks like the troll has left the dungeon," surmised Ron.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom," whispered Harry, squinting his eyes behind the glasses. "The keys in the lock. We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron, nervously.

Bailey snorted shaking her head in refusal. Underneath the trolls foul odor Hermione's scent was strong. She's in that lavatory.

But the boys took no notice of her.

Harry sprang into action. He grabbed the key, slammed the door, and locked it. The boys pumped their arms silently in victory while Bailey slapped a paw over her eyes shaking her head. As the boys went to walk away in order to find a teacher Bailey dug her backend into the floor anchoring there. Harry tried to tug her along, but she won't budge.

"What's the matter, girl," said Harry, perplexed.

A high and petrified scream is their answer.

"Hermione," screamed Harry and Ron together.

Yeah, now the idiots get it.

Honestly it's like Bailey has to do everything herself!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it! ;D**

 **How do you think Bailey is going to handle the troll? I already have the scene in mind, but would like to hear your shared imputs. :)**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Bailey and the changes in the story plotline her presence provides to the vast enjoyment of readers that view this network every single day.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 32**

Bailey did not hesitate a single second. Yes, Bailey may not like Hermione very much, but that doesn't mean she wants to see the girl dead.

The headstrong red retriever sprang into immediate action to take control of the situation. Bailey moved so fast that her master's hand dropped from the harness.

Bailey charged at the Troll as it raises its club to attack Hermione as she screams in terror, knocking the sinks off the walls one by one to get a better shot.

At the same time the Troll is about to bring down the club directly onto the girl Bailey sprang directly into the fray without any regard to her own personal safety.

Bailey bit the troll in the shoulder digging her teeth in deep to the thick flesh. The troll grunted lumbering about stupidly in trying to knock her off. The troll swats Bailey away turning its attention back to Hermione. Bailey doesn't give up. She goes for the troll again. The troll roars and this time hits her hard with its club.

Bailey yelps painfully from the impact rolling on the floor until she collides with a bathroom stall. Bailey can swear she felt some bones break before she blacks out. The last thing she hears and sees is Harry and Ron working together to distract the troll.

Next thing Bailey knows she opens bleary eyes blinking them until her vision comes back into focus. Turns out she was only unconscious for a few minutes. The troll is lying on the floor knocked out cold. Later Bailey would learn Ron had used the levitation spell he'd been having such a tough time with in Charms to bash the troll over the head with its own weapon. Yeah now he gets it right when it counts the most.

With the exclusion of Bailey everyone else is relatively unharmed.

"Easy girl," said Harry, checking her over the best he can.

Bailey releases a wheezy whine.

Footsteps are briefly heard pounding in the corridor outside.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came darting into the wrecked bathroom drawn by the ruckus created from the chaos.

Professor McGonagall gasps a hand clutched over her heart. Professor Snape bent over the troll to examine it while Professor Quirrell sat down on a toilet to prevent another fainting spell to befall him.

Beyond furious that three students would put themselves in such danger Professor McGonagall lays it on thick at Ron and Harry. Then to the surprise of all Hermione steps in to take the blame on herself. As Hermione is giving her explanation to Professor McGonagall, Bailey notices something off with Professor Snape. His pants are ripped towards the bottom, blood pouring from an injury there. That certainly wasn't there during or before the Halloween Feast.

In spite of protests and efforts from Harry to stop her Bailey rising on broken legs. She limps over to Professor Snape and gently begins to lick at the wound trying to clean it. Attention is drawn to her at this sweet act. Professor Snape sneers waving Bailey away and covering the leg with his robes.

Bailey whines nuzzling Professor Snape's leg. She only wants to help, but he's not budging much to her chagrin.

No longer able to keep herself up on trembling limbs from the strain she drops onto the floor. Luckily Bailey's actions seemed to break the tirade Professor McGonagall was on.

Following Hermione's story of foolishly going after the troll herself five points were taken from Gryffindor. Thankfully for their show of courage Ron and Harry got combined total of ten point for their House.

Ron and Hermione were led back to Gryffindor Tower while Harry was given permission to spend the night with Bailey in the Hospital Wing so her injuries can be properly treated.

Bailey really needs to stop spending so much time there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys liked this one! I certainly did while writing it for the amusement of my readers! ;D**

 **Also, we've lingered on this part of the school year in Hogwarts for a while now. Things are going to be advancing a lot more quickly after this. Given the mind of a canine this'll be so.**

 **Part of this scene is inspired by the movie Balto when Jenna bravely attacks the bear and gets hurt for it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Bailey and the alterations in the storyline plot she provides for everyone's own various amusement and enjoyment. :)**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 33**

A lot has happened since the incident with the troll during Halloween.

Ever since the troll fiasco it's been a crazy couple of weeks.

For instance it took a while for Bailey to be released from the Hospital Wing. That troll really did a huge number on her. Also, the fact that Harry was required to go to classes without her during the duration of her healing took a toll on them both. Not hard to figure out why because the two of them never go a minute without the other.

But they dealt with it.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey gave the green light the two are immediately reunited. Bailey will be sore for a couple more days, but it's as to be expected given the dire condition she'd been in.

So Bailey was mightily thankful and relieved when she found an opportunity to relax with her boy and his friends in the Gryffindor common room while they're doing homework.

Hermione is actually sitting with them As soon as she discovered that Hermione has joined their merry band given her obvious contempt and disdain for them before. Then again they did save her from getting eaten alive by that vile and repulsive mountain troll. That's one way to make a connection.

Harry's restless. Earlier that day Snape had confiscated a library book that he'd taken onto the grounds with him. Harry wants it back. In light of his first Quidditch match rapidly approaching he was using it to study and ease his raging nerves and anxiety over it.

At some point Bailey had to leave in order to take a leak. Harry does find it funny that most of the time Bailey can't relieve herself when anyone has their eye on her. He said as much to Ron and Hermione. Bailey swipes dust at them in retaliation.

On her way back Bailey learns that Harry's scent isn't anywhere near where she'd left him at the Gryffindor common room. So she follows his scent trail all the way to the staffroom. Bailey's curious to find him sneakily peeking inside the slightly ajar door body completely rigid.

Whatever's in there has Harry so transfixed he doesn't even notice Bailey come over as her agile paws pitter patter on the floor.

Sticking her head between his legs Bailey sees the reason why.

Usually during regular daylight class hours the staffroom can be seen packed with Professors either grading papers, projects, or just relaxing in a free period or in light of an exceedingly long day of teaching.

At present time there are merely two occupants inside, three if you're counting the cat Mrs. Norris.

Snape and Filch are inside alone with the former holding his robes above his knees so his bloody and mangled leg is visible. Filch was handing Snape bandages to properly wrap it up so to heal.

Still wanting to ease his suffering and pain similar to last time Bailey slipped passed Harry to dart over.

Finally noticing his dogs existence right now, eyes bulging with horror, Harry hissed "Bailey, no!"

Bailey paid him no mind, focused on one thing.

To say Snape is simply boiling mad the moment he realizes Harry is there witnessing this would be an understatement. And it's all thanks to Bailey.

Bailey reached Snape shocking both men as she begins licking the blood away from his wound for a second time. There are exclamations from both and Snape shoves Bailey's head away from his foot. Whining she tries to go back, but Mrs. Norris puts an end to that fast. Mrs. Norris gets straight into Bailey's face clocking the tip of her tender nose. Bailey releases a pain filled yelp as she runs for the door to safety. Wherever Bailey goes that can only mean one thing.

Harry Potter is nearby.

Snapping his head towards the door, face twisted with unbridled fury as he hastily drops his robes to quickly conceal his leg, Snape shouted "Potter!"

Firmly put out and set in her place, tail tucked between her legs Bailey uses Harry's legs as a barrier.

Gulping, sheepish as he cowers in the doorway, Harry said "I just wondered if I could have my book back."

Snape's already low tolerance level explodes.

"Get out! Out," he roared, cutting like sharpened steel.

Harry and Bailey couldn't get out of there fast enough. The library book now long forgotten, further from their minds, the duo sprinted back upstairs art a dead run. They burst into the Gryffindor common room before the Fat Lady even had the door all the way open.

"Did you get it," said Ron, wondering if Harry had actually been successful. Instead he and Hermione are met with discord. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper Harry informed them what he and Bailey had seen.

"You know what this means," he said, breathless by the end of it having not even paused to take a breath. He's far too juiced up from the encounter with so many things raging through his mind all at once. It's quite overwhelming for an eleven year old to process. "He tried to get past the three headed dog at Halloween! He must've let the troll in to distract everybody. He's after the thing it's guarding!"

Not quite believing a teacher would stoop so low nor capable, Hermione said "I know he's not very, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

Rolling his eyes incredulous, scowling at how naïve Hermione is, Ron said "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding."

Bailey couldn't really care less. She can't believe she's saying this, but Bailey sides with Hermione on this one. Snape shouldn't be on the suspect list at all.

If there's anyone that should be it's that shifty Quirrell. One of these days Bailey is gonna get him.

And maybe return to the 3rd floor corridor to see Cerberus again. She really likes him a lot.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **Next chapter is the Quidditch game. Should be fun for Bailey…Then again maybe not.**

 **Also, for those of you who believe there aren't legit animal support animals check out this link. Fill in the spaces and it's good to go. This is genuine.**

 **w ww.y ou /w atc h ?v=b LU ce 3G GvB I**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Bailey and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides for various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 34**

The day of Harry's very first Quidditch match arrived right on schedule and lets just say he's a total wreck. The morning dawned very bright and cold reflecting what Harry is going through internally to the brink. Don't get anyone wrong on that. He practiced all the time at every opportunity thanks to Wood. He should be ready to face the opposing team, but each time he thinks about it Harry feels like he's about to be sick.

Added to this is the fact his friends and fellow Gryffindor's aren't helping in the slightest. Honestly all they say just makes him feel even worse. So hollow and not even humoring their attempts to lighten the mood. Perhaps he might even feel a tiny bit more improved should they choose to shut their mouths. He doesn't need the added pressure laying on him so badly.

It's a good thing Harry has Bailey with him or else he'd be even more of a nervous wreck during the game. At breakfast where all this was going on Harry kind of zoned out for a while until Bailey jerked him out of it by nudging her cold wet nose into his ankle.

Fortunate it is that Harry is so unwavering in his resolve when he's so focused on something there's no going back. Harry has committed himself to being the Seeker for Gryffindor so there's absolutely no going back.

Harry is about to receive a massive surprise that'll take him right out of this slump.

Not too long into breakfast where students are still pouring in Hedwig came soaring in lugging a thin yet large package. When she was a couple of feet away in the air she dropped the burden she was carrying. Harry caught it at the very last second with nimble fingers staring at it in amazement and awe.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it," fingering the string keeping the parcel secure.

Doubting this is actually for him, Harry said "But I-I never get mail."

"Let's open it," said Ron.

The three of them proceeded to unwrap the parcel inch by inch. Bailey even helped by tearing the paper near her head off with her teeth.

The object inside left them stupefied.

"It's a broomstick," breathed Harry.

"That's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," proclaimed Ron, excitedly.

"But who did this," said Harry, turning his head towards the head table.

Hedwig was perched in front of Professor McGonagall, stroking the owl's soft and fluffy neck. Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry. He knew then and there that she was behind this, wanting him to have a decent broomstick of his home. Harry reciprocated the gesture beyond grateful for it.

At last the moment of truth has come at 11 o'clock so he left the Great Hall to join the team down at the Quidditch Pitch at the locker rooms.

As the four of them entered the entrance hall Draco Malfoy and his underling cronies intercepted them.

Really, don't these guys have anything better to do?

Before Harry could make any attempts to hide it Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. He then made a big deal about how first years aren't allowed to have them and that Harry would be in huge trouble. Professor Flitwick then stepped in and shut Malfoy up when he said Harry was allowed to have it because of circumstances with him being on the team now.

The four of them are now able to go down there in peace.

Bailey got very upset when she discovered that she couldn't go down there with him. I mean she went there with him for every single practice since getting on the team so Bailey saw no reason that she couldn't do so now. Bailey has yet to have imprinted into her mind that actual official games are completely different than training sessions with his teammates. Bailey goes everywhere with Harry. This is so not fair. Harry could tell how distressed Bailey was getting over this so he promised her that he'll pick her up right after the game ends. That made her a little bit happier though not by much. In the end Bailey was relegated to accompanying and spending the entire Quidditch match with Hermione and Ron.

What a drag.

Hermione and Ron both kept very firm grips on Bailey's harness once in the stands so she has no chance of escaping to try and find him. As has been told multiple times Quidditch games can be very dangerous so she might get seriously injured if caught in a certain spot at the wrong time. Harry refuses to take any chances on her wellbeing. She means far too much to him for that shit to go down when this is supposed to be a very exhilarating occasion to share. Harry doesn't even want to contemplate how she's probably going to react when she learns this is going to be the case with every game. This is upsetting her by unimaginable proportions. What wasn't helping is that everyone is practically going crazy over this scheduled and highly anticipated match between Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

The time has come for the Quidditch match to commence.

Both times came out of their respective entrances on the Quidditch pitch, circling around the end right over the center where Madam Hooch stood with the trunk containing all the regulated balls for this sport.

Madam Hooch is the referee for this match.

She flies within the center of the ring of players garnering all their attention.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you," she said, sternly, lingering on the Slytherin's the longest as if she already expects them not to play fair.

Madam Hooch then opens the trunk below with her wand. The pair of Bludgers and Snitch immediately burst forth scattering over the pitch. Madam Hooch then uses her wand to launch the Quaffle in the center of the teams.

This is where the fun begins.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Bailey and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 35**

To put it simply Bailey lost count of how many near heart attacks she had during this Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Bailey didn't remove her eyes off Harry the entire game. So intent on her boys whereabouts that she doesn't pay any mind to all the other comings and goings around her. All that matters to Bailey is her boy.

This is why, unlike most in the stands, Bailey immediately noticed when things began to go seriously wrong at some point.

Out of nowhere Harry's Nimbus 2000 began to act strangely. Bailey knows this because of all the times during training with Wood she's seen how a lot of brooms behave and this is not it. Things started slow making sudden bucking, jerking, and lurching movements. Then everything began to pick up speed, the broom becoming far more erratic and aggressive. Harry has completely lost all control over it as he alone struggles to hang onto his seat as the broom is zigzagging through the air and then making violent swishing motions that almost knock him off. Not only that, but the broom was carrying him higher to even more treacherous altitudes all the while rolling similar to an alligators death roll.

If this keeps up Harry really will die.

Bailey can't stand it.

Whining and barking like crazy Bailey breaks free from Hermione's grip on her harness. Bailey bulldozes through the crowd in the stands in order to find the exit. She gets to the stares and books it down all the way to the entrance onto the field. Bailey doesn't stop for anything, not even her own safety. Once on the field Bailey positions herself directly below Harry following him on the ground. At times she stands on her hind legs and jumping in the air in efforts to reach her boy. None worked.

Finally people were taking notice of Harry's circumstances after being alerted by their friends and observing Bailey's odd behavior.

Bailey came close to losing it when Harry accidentally swung off the broom and currently is dangling by one hand from it.

No one knows how long Harry can keep this up. It's heart wrenching to many in the Quidditch Pitch as Bailey frantically try's to help her master to no avail.

Then as quickly as it all began the Nimbus 2000 suddenly stops as if none of it ever happened.

This opening provides Harry enough time to climb back onto the broom getting back into the game making everyone except the Slytherins breath a little easier. Well all except the Slytherins.

Bailey doesn't get a moments peace.

No one dares to go onto the field in order to retrieve her so she's left running back and forth over the field tracking Harry. She's going to be so freaking worn out after this, but to her it's worth it.

Harry actually got back into the game just in the nick of time. He and the Slytherin Seeker were neck and neck chasing after the Snitch. The two were stuck in a very steep dive in pursuit. The Slytherin Seeker pulls out of it just as they're about to hit the ground, but Harry corrects in time. He then attempts a risky move to stand on his broom in order to grab the Snitch. He trips and stumbles onto the earth. Luckily he's not seriously hurt from the impact, but there's a benefit that comes with this.

Harry caught the Snitch!

All right he didn't exactly catch it. He literally almost swallowed it, but a win is a win. The match goes to Gryffindor with a score of one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Slytherin can object all they want. It's a fair win.

No sooner does he stand that Bailey tackles Harry. He's trapped on his back laughing as Bailey licks his face and neck with her tail wagging in a crazed fashion like a pinwheel.

Afterwards Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Bailey are inside Hagrid's cabin to relax.

It's here that Bailey catches up on what she missed while she'd been so preoccupied with defending her boy. Speaking of which she's been sticking extra close to him since the match's conclusion.

Fang is wisely keeping his distance from her this time around especially after Bailey gave him the stink eye.

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you," explained Ron.

"Rubbish. Nonsense," huffed Hagrid. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

Shrugging, Harry said "Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that 3-headed dog on Halloween?"

Snapping his head sharply toward them, almost dropping the teapot, Hagrid demanded "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Fluffy?

It took Bailey a moment to realize that Hagrid is referring to the Cerberus.

Fluffy!

Bailey snorted, shaking her head in indignation and disdain for the name. That name is not appropriate and doesn't suit Cerberus in the slightest.

"Fluffy," repeated Ron in disbelief.

"That thing has a name," said Hermione, making a face.

"Of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-," said Hagrid, cutting off at the end before he mentions something he'll regret later.

Eye wide, eagerly, Harry said "Yes?"

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions. Don't ask any more questions," said Hagrid, gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," insisted Harry.

"Codswallop," said Hagrid. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.

"So then why did he try to kill Harry," countered Hermione. "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

Nodding, Harry said "Exactly."

Sighing, Hagrid said "Now you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Triumphantly, Harry said "Aha! So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid splutters, face abruptly turning red in fury at another slip of the tongue.

Bailey slaps a paw over her nose, shaking her head at Hagrid's foolishness.

 **Authors Note:**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend is the newest addition to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Bailey and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywherw across the globe.**

 **A Dog's Purpose Is Strange Magic Chapter 36**

Harry's first Quidditch match was definitely one to remember. But with all the hustle, bustle, and initial excitement over training for it long passed there's not something else to occupy their hearts and minds.

Like researching all they can about Nicolas Flamel and the connection he has to whatever Fluffy is guarding so aggressively on the forbidden 3rd Floor Corridor.

So many times the four of them would be down in the library whenever the opportunity presented itself to research everything they can about the man, but so far nothing has panned out correctly.

Bailey hated just sitting there doing nothing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron could do useful stuff to help, but she can't. It's all so indescribably frustrating and left the loyal canine all in a huff. The one thing that did console her is that she could be there to soothe and comfort them whenever the dissatisfaction got too much to handle. Bailey will instinctively come over to one laying her head on their laps or placing a paw on a leg to remind them that she's there providing needed companionship and someone to lean on. They always seem to relax a bit more mere moments after they started petting her. On the plus side a huge feeling of euphoria flows through her each time they stroke a hand over her fur so it's not a loss.

It's fortunate that the Holiday Season is right around the corner in order to make the burden lighter.

Especially with Christmas on the way and getting closer.

Unlike with a majority of other students inhabiting Hogwarts Christmas has never been a good time of year for the pair. Dudley was always the one to get spoiled like crazy during the joyous celebration while Harry was stuck doing all the chores, neglected and lonely without getting an ounce of love shown in a single present. One Bailey came along Christmas did become easier, but not in the way one would think. Bailey assisted him with the chores around the house and the very fact she was there meant he never had to spend it alone anymore as a child. For Harry that was enough.

What makes this year something to look forward to even though it's highly unlikely he won't be getting any presents is that Harry isn't going to be in a cupboard.

Bailey does her best to get Harry to take his mind off the past is that she constantly does weird antics that make him smile and aching headaches that one his age doesn't need. For instance as the snowfalls and the staff at Hogwarts is setting up decorations for Christmas Bailey is up to all sorts of mischief. For example as the snow began to pile up Bailey saw the massive courtyard as a personal playground. Back in Privet Drive Petunia never could tolerate Bailey's love of snow and it's not like the backyard was even close to being large enough for her to go nuts. Here it's a different story. Bailey would bulldoze through the snow creating deep indentations and even try to catch snowballs other kids might toss into her mouth. Bailey had to mind where she stepped since some spots were actually a whole lot deeper than first impressions allowed. One time Bailey accidentally leapt into a mound so deep that it left only her ears visible to the naked eye. Harry was concerned for her safety until Bailey popped her head back up and made everyone within sight burst into uncontrollable laughter. Bailey's entire face was covered in snow that it made her sort of look like a canine version of Santa Claus. It was a pain to get the hardened snow out of her fur after that, but the joy both ends got out of that stunt was well worth it.

Afterwards Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even a handful of others invented some new games for her to play. One of which is an improved version of hide and seek. A deep maze would be created in the snow where Bailey would start out in the entrance and then someone in the other. All eyes watching were certain with how smart Bailey acts that she would be able to locate the target, specifically Harry on the first try. She did though not the way any of them expected. Bailey simply darts through the snow regardless of the maze and smothers the target with kisses. Needless to say that was a bust.

And then there came the incident that gave Harry a major migraine.

With how cold it's getting in the castle Bailey's thoughts traveled to Fluffy a couple of times. Alone in that dank and cold room probably without that much warmth to heat him. Well Fluffy probably had torches to provide him with the heat, but that still doesn't prevent Bailey's imagination from running wild.

So Bailey thought she'd do something about it in order to help make Fluffy feel better. Fluffy…Bailey stills snorts and bristles at the name. Really it doesn't suit the proud Cerberus at all.

The solution Bailey found is trying to slip Fluffy bits of food. You see sometimes she swipes stuff from the table and sneaks away from them in order to go to the 3rd Floor Corridor. Fluffy has always been happy with her sporadic visits even if the morsels she brings doesn't quite fill his appetite. Although one of his favorites was a rare stakes she managed to nab from Ron's plate.

Honestly acquiring that was a miracle in itself given how obsessed Ron usually is about his food.

Bailey could hear the rumbles and growls of pleasure through the crack underneath the door where she slips the food through.

Harry is on his wits end about this. Usually these days when Bailey vanishes without warning he knows right away where she'll be. The worst part is he has to ask a teacher to get her while acting like he doesn't know what's behind that door. It's getting so very tiresome.

But Harry can never stay mad at her for very long. He loves her too much.

Harry simply has to keep a better eye on Bailey. The one consolation he has is that she's not sneaking out from Gryffindor Tower at night anymore. The leash he has tied to his bed is the solution to that.

For a couple of weeks all was well and there was peace.

And then the world came back in.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
